Sink or Float
by T-Rob1999
Summary: Harry returns from Hogwarts after his first year to find that his Uncle has a new technique to punish him. The Weasley's come to rescue Harry and notice Harry is not himself especially when he returns to school. Can and unlikely someone save Harry from himself before it is too late? Rated T for abuse and mental health issues.
1. Chapter 1 - The Masons

Hi everyone, I know it has been a while from me, this is a new fan fic because I have lost the password to my other ones on my pc and I'm working on getting it back so it may be a while but as soon as I can I will update the other two stories (Escaping Dreams) and (Remus' Little wolf). This one is another story about mental health and abuse so it will contain mature themes and if you are triggered this kind of stuff here is your warning. I have mental health issues myself so this is a way of me expressing some things too, however if any of you wish to discuss some of the themes in this story with me you are more than welcome. Anyways warnings and all that kind of stuff out of the way, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please leave a review to see how I've done please and thank you.

**I do not own Harry Potter and all credit for characters should be given to JK Rowling, I am only playing with the characters for a while. **

Chapter 1 – The Masons

Harry Potter was on the floor of his bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive covered in blood for the 4th time that week, at least this time it was from his own doing and not his uncles or cousins fists. He let it run down to the crease of his elbow, it was relief, temporary relief but still it was something, it was something Harry could control. It was a while before he could bring himself to wipe down the now hardened blood on his arm, but it was only because he could hear the rest of the house starting to awaken.

It was not long before it was evident that the rest of the house was awake and Harry would be summoned to cook breakfast for them, so he changed his now bloodstained clothes to a baggy t-shirt, hoodie and overly large jeans. Harry then sat on his bed waiting for the call to make food. It came sooner than he had hoped.

"BOY! Get down here this instant and start cooking! And you had better not burn my bacon otherwise there will be dire consequences"

Harry sighed and without a word obeyed, there was no point arguing, at least if Harry could cook adequately there would not be time for any punishments this morning. Once downstairs he grabbed the frying pan and turned on the gas for the hob before adding oil to the now heating pan, it did not take long for the pan to heat up and soon there was a sizzling sound of sausages and bacon. The delicious smell must have reached Dudley's room because there was a thundering of feet on the stairs, a crash of the kitchen door and a creek of the dining room chair.

Three sets of eyes were now laden on Harry, each set inspecting his every movement. Trying to ignore this, Harry finished cooking the food and piled three plates high and served the Dursley's their breakfast. There was no thank you's only glares to make him start clearing up. Without hesitation, Harry poured some hot water into the kitchen basin, added some soap and started to wash up. When he had finished he glanced over at the three Dursleys waiting for permissioj to leave, that didn't come, only a harsh voice from his uncle.

"Sit down boy! We have something to discuss with you" Harry sat down and looked inquizatively up at the three at the table. "We have guests over tonight, the Masons, it could be a huge business deal for us and YOU will NOT mess this up. You will scrub this house top to bottom unde5r your aunts supervision today, ypou will then retire to your room, any sound and you wish you'd never been born boy!" Harry understood and stood to leave "Did I say you could leave?" Harry sat back down "If I also hear one sound from the ruddy owl today I will take it myself and kill her ready for the banquet tonight" Harry nodded, anger filled him, there was no way on this earth he would ever let Hedwig be anyones dinner.

"Understood" Harry replied before standing up, taking the Dursleys cleared plates and scrubbed them clean. After the kitchen was lean Harry started on the living room, then the hallway, the front and back gardens. It took him all day with Dudley coming back and fourth messing up his work so he would have to redo it. Every time he did so Dudley said "Happy Birthday" to him. That is what he forgot this morning, it was his birthday. Hopefully, with the Masons coming this evening their wouldn't be time for any beatings.

The sun was soon drifting behind the trees in the distance and a call from his aunt to get upstairs meant it was nearly time for the masons to arrive. Harry made his way up the stairs on the newspaper his aunt had made him use and up into his room. He was then locked in via the five locks on his door. At least now he could rest for a bit, his aching and bruised chest had made it hard to breathe all day and the welts on his back were coming open again making his back hurt even more. Harry was just about to sit down when there was a crack and an overly large sphynx cat appeared wearing a rag and standing on its hind legs or that is what the thing seemed to look like to Harry. Harry was even more surprised when it spoke to him.

"Harry Potter Sir! What an honour it is" it squeaked, this took harry aback and he stared a while before speaking.

"Who or what are you?" Harry asked trying to hide the fact he was completely and utterly speechless

"Ah, sorry sir. I is Dobby, Dobby the house elf" Harry nodded and stretched out his hand for the elf to shake before gesturing for him to sit down. Dobby did not take it but instead went into a fit of cries.

"Dobby! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, please stop and be quiet"

"Offend Dobby!" it squealed, "Harry Potter offend Dobby, no, never has Dobby been asked to sit down by another wizard, like an equal"

"You can't have met many good wizards then," replied Harry

"No I haven't" squeaked Dobby without thinking. It took a moment before the elf reacted to what he said however soon Dobby had taken to hitting his head on the bedside table, harry reacted very fast and restrained the elf before he could make any more noise. "Sorry sir dobby has to punish himself, Dobby nearly spoke ill of his family." Harry stared at the elf for a while before he spoke again, "Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter not to come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, terrible things are about to happen"

"What terrible things?"

"Dobby cannot say but Harry Potter must give Dobby his word to say he won't return to school this year"

"Dobby I can't promise that, Hogwarts is my home!" Harry then heard someone coming up the stairs, he knew immediately he was being too loud. The door unlocked, Harry gestured to dobby to leave which he did with a crack, a huge man came through the door spitting and screaming, Harry not understanding a word he was saying just stood there the next thing that happened was a fist connecting with the side of his head, the whole room span before going black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescued

Chapter 2 – Rescued

Harry next awoke with his head throbbing and some bright lights shining through his bared windows, Hedwig was hooting softly and nipping at her lock and a rumble like a car engine could be heard. He must have really hit me hard this time Harry thought as he slowly got up. Harry turned around to look out the window and there he say Ron, Fred and George in a flying car.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he opened the window to talk.

"Rescuing you of course, now get your things together while we get these bars off. Stand back" replied Ron as he attached a hook to the barred windows. Harry turned and tried to get through his locked door to get his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs. He had no luck until Fred and George took out a hair pin and used it to unlock the door. They crept downstairs and did the same for the cupboards locks.

Soon the three of them had heaved the trunk and Harrys Nimbus 2000 up the stairs and were just about packing everything into the boot of the car when they heard a noise coming from his relatives room and a rush of feet. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and jumped into the back of the car. They were about to take off when his uncle grabbed hold of the wing mirror of the car and was pulling them down due to his weight. Fred put his foot down on the accelerator and they flew off.

"Whew that was a close one" said Ron

"Thank you for rescuing me!" replied Harry ecstatic

"What were they doing to you?"

"They don't like magic so they have been trying to make me normal"

"Why would they do that" asked Ron astounded. Harry shrugged, now he was gone from there he didn't want to talk about it, Uncle Vernon always threatened him in primary school that he would kill him if he ever told anyone. Though death wouldn't be too bad? Would it? Harry thought but not in the way is uncle would do it under his own terms. He sighed thinking about his thoughts and changed the conversation to avoid the topic.

"How's the Cannons doing this season?" Harry asked

"The Cannons!" exclaimed George "You don't tell me he has made you support them? Puddlemere United is much better and could win the league this season"

"Beat the cannons 250 – 10 last week" continues Fred

"Within 30 minutes of playing"

"And without their best player"

"Alright shut up you two, Harry supports who he wants I didn't influence him"

"Oh not at all" Harry laughed, it felt good to laugh the Weasley's always managed to make him laugh. Most of the car journey was then a detailed intake on both the Cannons and Puddlemere United's season. Though it abruptly stopped when Ron shouted.

"Look! Its the village! Not long until we are home Harry" they soon were drifting lower and lower and touched down as the sun was appearing behind a house that looked mismatched and held up with magic. The four got out of the car quickly and left Harrys things in the boot to put Ron's room later. They crept inside the house to find Mrs Weasley standing at the entrance to the living room hands on hips looking livid.

"Where on earth have you been? Beds empty! You have no idea what I was thinking! I was going to go looking for you if you hadn't turned up within the last 10 minutes" the shouting went on for a good fifteen minutes before Mrs Weasley was finished, she then turned on Harry "Hello Harry dear, I don't blame any of this on you". She went to take him in for a hug but he flinched away, he didn't know why but he knew adults are bad and nose into your business and hugging and touching elders are against the rules. What if she didn't like him? Or she would use magic against him. "Oh sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you"

"No, Mrs Weasley its okay it was unexpected," replied Harry recovering from his internal panic.

"Alright dear, now if you would like to get your things Ron can show you where you will be sleeping. After that you may go to bed, you did not ask them to pick you up illegally in the middle of the night. Fred, George and Ron when you come down will degnome the garden, with NO magic!" the three boys groaned but Harry was interested and not tired at all he decided he would help after he had placed his things In Ron's room.

The three Weasley's helped Harry lift his trunk up the stairs and into the uppermost bedroom where there was a door labelled 'Ronald's Room' the door was then opened and a bright orange room came into focus. It was quite small and crammed with stuff but quidditch players passed a quaffle back and fourth in pictures and on the duvet set. Ron had sat down on the bed obviously looking for an opinion.

"I think it's brilliant!" said Harry that put a smile on Ron's face before they all went into the garden. Harry and Ron joined Fred and George in the garden and Harry saw a potato like thing with arms and legs. Its eyes were small like little beads. "I'm guessing that this is a gnome"

"Right you are there Harry" said Fred

"And this is what we have to do" continued George as he picked up a gnome and started swinging it around his head like a lasso before throwing it over the garden hedge. Harry laughed he thought it was funny

"Laugh all you want Harry," replied George

"Don't show them any weakness though" finished Fred. Harry nodded and picked up a gnome and lassoed it around his head before leaving it go at the wrong time straight into the hedge. The gnome got back up and ran at harry, climbed up his leg and bit him on the finger. Harry then lassoed it harder and this time threw it a considerable distance over the hedge. The three Weasley's looked at Harry with admiration. The four of them continued to remove the gnomes until they were all gone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Whats Happening to Me?

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was spending time with my best mate. Hope you all enjoy. Trigger warning for this chapter

Chapter 3 – What is Happening to Me?

After the degnoming was complete Mrs Weasley called the boys in for some lunch. The three Weasleys and Harry went into the kitchen and sat down around the large kitchen table. Mrs Weasley then placed a huge plate of sandwiches on in the middle of the table and gestured for them to tuck in. Harry took a sandwich and nibbled the corner. Even though Harry had not eaten properly in weeks he didn't feel hungry and just about managed to eat one sandwich without the crust while the rest ate practically the whole plate.

"Arent you going to eat anymore Harry?" exclaimed Ron

"Nah, I'm alright thanks" replied Harry getting nervous, his stomach started to churn.

"But you have only had one!" argued Ron

"Leave him be Ronald" shouted Mrs Weasley, this scared Harry hr felt so bad he made Mrs Weasley shout and fight, he should leave he thought. Harry's thoughts escalated, he was a burden, a freak, a mess not worth being here. The thoughts were so overwhelming that he could no longer focus, everything was so loud, the world was spinning and he was painfully aware than his heart was racing and he could catch his breath. Harry did not know what else to do but run, so he bolted from the room, vaulted the garden fence and went into the small forest near the house.

Mrs Weasley stood up shocked at the small boy running from the house she glanced at the other three boys sat stunned and concerned at the table. Mrs Weasley then rushed out of the house after the boy. She wasn't sure where he went so decided to get the other boys to help her search and hoped that Harry had not gone far, but by the way he was breathing he couldn't have gone too far.

Meanwhile Harry had curled himself into a ball at the bottom of a treestump that was just big enough for him to fit. Tears were streaming down his face now and he couldn't stop it everything hurt, his back and legs and head from the last couple of days he didnt feel hungry and now he was a burden to everyone. Prehaps it was best if he wasn't around anymore. No one would miss him not at all. Harry took a sharp piece of glass he had found on the ground and pulled up his sleeve and cut I to it. One, two, three and more he couldn't stop, it was only after the 6th cut that he had his relief and the panic stopped and calmed down a bit.

Harry sat there curled up for a long while he didnt know where he went wrong okay he had never been happy but was always able to manage his outburst until he could go to his roo. And relieve himself. He looked at the damage to his arm, it wasn't too deep at least and it had stopped bleeding. Harry wanted to stay hidden and not come out. But his attention was grabbed by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hi there Son, what's happened? Are you lost?" Harry started to get overwhelmed again and started to panic. "Hey there, easy does it I'm not going to hurt you, i want to help" the words didn't serm to be go in through to Harry and he started to lose control. Next moment he felt a hand touch his back, he flinched away but he could go anywhere. So the hand stayed on his back and some sort of calming feeling over come him, slowly but surely Harry was able to catch his breath and was able to come down from his outburst. Harry felt calmer than he had done since before he went to rescue the philosopher's stone, he felt some sort of normal. "That's it, well done, how keep breathing deep breaths"

The voice helped him through a couple of minutes of breathing, their hand now rubbing Harry's back gently. Harry had never had that kind of touch before. He did not deserve it but he liked it. Slowly he turned his head to meet the voice and he found a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, he had stubble on his chin and wore jeans, a shirt and a jumper. The man smiled at him and encouraged Harry to uncurl himself and face him properly. Slowly but surely Harry was able to face them man, not quite look at him, he didn't trust adults but this one had helped him so at least he could do is be respectful so he didn't punish him.

"Hey there, lets start again shall we? My name is Gareth, what is your name son?"

"H—Haa-rry" Harry replied shakily

"Alright Harry, what has happened today that has made you come up here and hide?" Harry thought about this for a moment, if he had ever done this at the Dursley's he would be punished, what if the man was only doing this so he could punish him more severely. Or maybe it was because he knew he was a freak already and wanted to hear it from him. "Don't worry harry take your time, I'm not going anywhere" continued the man calmly and genuinely interested and concerned about Harry. The tone oif the mans voice wasn't like any harry had heard before so he decided to give it a go.

"I um was a freak and messed up my friends house by being disrespectful and freaky and I should just disappear and never return"

"Ok Harry its okay deep breaths" Gareth reached out for the boys shoulder as to give him some more calming magic as he could see the boy getting into a panic again. "I'm sure they would be more concerned that you have run away, people do care for you I am sure."

"No one cares" sobbed Harry

"I care" replied Gareth "If you show me the way to go we can go back and I'm sure that they will be worried and so glad that you are alright"

"What if they don't want me back?"

"Harry, they will want you back I promise, I saw a big family searching for something earlier, could that something be you?" This was too much for Harry, he burst out in tears and scratched at his already damaged arm, it started to bleed again. Gareth took Harrys hands and placed them on his knees before placing his hands on his shoulders and giving him some more calming magic. After Harry had calmed down Gareth asked "Can I have a look Harry?" Harry nodded; it didn't look like he had any choice. Gently Gareth pulled up the sleeve to Harry's overlarge hoodie and looked at the damage. "I'm going to clean up the blood okay?"

Harry didn't move but accepted what the man was going to do. Gareth pulled his wand out of his back pocket and waved a cleaning spell over the arm. Looking at the cuts, they did not look too deep but one or two would require stitching. "I'm going to close these cuts, no kind of magic can help self-inflicted wounds okay?" harry nodded and watched as the man gently waved his wand side to side, out of the end of the wand was a small long piece of plastic which sutured his cuts together. He then took a bandage out of his bag and gently wrapped it around Harrys arm before pulling down the sleeve. "All done" he smiled.

"How did you know it was okay to use magic in front of me?" asked Harry

"Ah see this is how I found you, your magical aurora heightened into distressed mode earlier on, I was on a house call in the area and came as soon as I was finished"

"But how can you sense it, no one else can"

"Healers can sense it if they are trained correctly, I have fortunately been trained like that and so I could help"

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I like helping people and everyone deserves to get help and be happy. Now are we going to get you back to your friend's house?" Harry nodded

"Please don't tell them what I have done"

"I'll try my best okay?" Gareth sighed; he would have to tell someone, it was his duty after all. He dried the boy's eyes with a gentle swipe of his thumb and sent some calming magic into the boy while running his fingers through the boys hair. He was surprised when he saw a lightning bolt scar on the boys head, it cannot be he thought, not Harry Potter, Harry should be 12 today but the boy in front of him looked more like 8 or 9. Gareth could not believe that the saviour of the wizarding world was struggling like this and he knew he had barely scratched the surface with the boy.

Gareth then picked up Harry and was surprised that the boy would let him pick him up but also because of how light the boy was. There was only a few wizarding family's around and the closest was the Weasleys so he assumed he was from there. It didn't take long for him to reach the Burrow and was greeted by a overly worried Mr and Mrs Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reunion

Chapter 4 – The Reunion

Mrs Weasley ran up to Gareth's side and tried to take Harry into her arms. Harry got a bit scared again and buried his head into Gareth's jumper. Gareth sighed while Mr Weasley put his hand on the shoulder of his wife.

"Come on inside, I'll put the kettle on and we can have a seat in the living room, we have someone else here too to see Harry from Hogwarts" Gareth carried Harry into the living room and sat down in a vacant armchair. In the distance he could hear Mrs Weasley telling her children to go up to their rooms while the meeting was in progress. Gareth was surprised who he saw in the armchair on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah, Mr Potter. If you would like to face me instead of being an arrogant, stuck up boy and tell me what all this nonsense is all about?" Asked Severus Snape in a cruel sneer. "Spoilt Potter can't appreciate the kind folks who let you stay here, you have merely been here for a day and you are making a scene. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Severus this is not the time for sarcasm, can you at least let James Potters grudge go, he is much more like lily even though he looks like his father." Replied Gareth. Harry managed to take his head out of Gareth's jumper and looked at Snape dead on in the face his eyes wide and still full of the tears he had shed up in the forest. Snape sighed, he saw Lily in the boy and instantly his grudge against the boy left him, seeing Lily's eyes so full of hopelessness and scared of everyone in the room hurt him. How could he have been so judgemental and not seen the signs before?

"Mr Potter, I would like to apologise for judging you like your father and not knowing the real you, I will try to in future starting from now to be a better person" the sarcasm and harsh voice was dropped, and it was replaced by one which had concern and worry. Mr and Mrs Weasley had just entered the room and had overheard the conversation; Mr Weasley quickly cast a silencing charm so that any of the other children who were trying to listen could not.

"Sorry sir, and Mr and Mrs" mumbled Harry. It was barely audible but everyone in the room caught what he had said.

"You have nothing to apologise for Harry, we all get scared" comforted Gareth. Harry buried his head back in Gareth's jumper. "I found him in the forest up the hill, he seemed scared by something or other"

"Ron and I were arguing with him at the table about his eating and he just up and left" explained Mrs Weasley.

"Right, Harry can you explain why"

"I shouldn't have done it" mumbled Harry finally getting down from Gareth's lap "I apologise for my actions, thank you Gareth for coming. I didn't mean to waste your time"

"You can't help panic Harry" said Snape in a rather kind and understanding voice. Harry wanted to run he had wasted everyone's time and concern. Everything was getting overwhelming again he started to panic for a second time that day but tried to not let it show. Gareth of course could tell Harry was getting tense so he gave him some calming magic.

"we don't have to discuss things today, if you want we can wait until you are back at school and we can have a conversation then?" said Gareth. Harry visibly relaxed at that, it was of the pressure of talking to adults was too much right after a meltdown.

"You can't leave him like this! Good Merlin!" gasped Mrs Weasley

"Sometimes when a child has come from a difficult background then we need to take time and know when they are ready. Harry has coped so far, and I am sure he will be okay until we can get him back to school, it is only 4 weeks and if he needs assistance then Severus will be there if he needs to talk" explained Gareth

"That is certain, Mr Potter if you require anything do not hesitate to contact me via floo powder"

"I'm sorry sir, What is floo powder?"

"Don't you worry Harry once your Hogwarts letters arrive over the next few days we will show you" said Mrs Weasley kindly

"Thank you" replied Harry. Hoping that his one was an end of conversation one.

"What we are going to do Harry is when you go back to school I will meet you with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to discuss what we can do to help you" Harry nodded he didn't like where this was going but freaks shouldn't answer back an he shouldn't argue or say anything, he should be punished so much already. "Alright then, I will see you again, it has been a pleasure to meet you" Gareth shook everyone's hands then left the building. Severus then got up to leave.

"Things will work out okay Potter, I will inform the headmaster about this" said Snape leaving the house too so that it was just Mr and Mrs Weasley and Harry left in the room. No one said anything for a while.

"Harry do you want to go upstairs and play with Ron until dinner is ready" asked Mrs Weasley as she took down the silencing charm. Harry nodded and went upstairs to fine Ron, Ginny and the twins waiting for him up in Ron's room.

"Are you alright now Harry?" asked Ron

"Yeah, can we forget this happened?" replied Harry

"Of course, do you want to play exploding snap?" Harry nodded and the five of them started to have a game and Harry was able to forget about what had happened. Though that night when he went to sleep he couldn't and sat up thinking about what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5 - Diagon Ally

Chapter 5 – Diagon Ally

"Ronald Weasley! Get down here now with Harry we are going to be late!" shouted Mrs Weasley up the stairs. The Weasleys and Harry were going to Diagon Ally for the day to get their schoolbooks. It was evident it was going to be an expensive trip, all five Weasley children and Harry required the full set of Gilderoy Lockheart books and they were rather expensive. The twins and Ginny were already downstairs ready with their parents and were waiting for Harry and Ron to come downstairs.

Harry and Ron were in the attic looking frantically for Scabbers. There was a squeak and Ron picked up his rat and stuffed him into his pocket. The two boys then ran down the rickety stairs and into the living room with the fireplace already showing green flames. Mrs Weasley huffed and hurried the children through the floo network. Harry observed as the others went through. He understood what t do but stammered when he said his location.

Harry started to spin very fast and closed his eyes to stop himself being sick, faster and faster, Harry didn't think that it would ever stop, eventually he started to slow down and as he opened his eyes he felt like he was spat out of the fireplace onto his back covered in soot. His glasses had broken and from what he could see, he was in a dark, strange and creepy room. Harry wanted out straight away so he ran to the door. He was lost somewhere in the wizarding world, the panic was taking over again and there was nothing he could do about it.

Out on the street there were people with masks on, others with hoods up and a freaky smile, old witches with snarly voices whispering to the wall or one another. Harry was surrounded, he didn't know what to do, his heart became erratic, and couldn't catch his breath. Suddenly a voice he recognised shouted his name through the crowd.

"Arry! What are you doing down here?" It was Hagrid, Harry relaxed a bit as the giant guided him through the street. "Knockturn Ally! Never have I seen anything like it, you are a mess!"

"I messed up the floo and I had no idea where I was going" replied Harry

"Who ya with?"

"The Weasleys"

"Let go and find them, they are probably out of their mind with worry" Harry nodded and started to worry about the Weasleys reaction. Soon Harry recognised the street they had just turned into and they were walking down it when suddenly Hermione came at Harry from behind and hugged him. Harry flinched at the hug but when he realised who it was he relaxed.

"Oh Harry! Everyone has been ever so worried, come on let's go!" said Hermione waving to Hagrid as she dragged Harry with her. Soon they were back with the Weasleys and after hugs all around they went into Flourish and Blotts. Harry felt a lot better now he was back with the Weasley's

There was rather a large crowd in the bookshop, which was odd, there was many people in Diagon Ally because school was going to start soon but this was a different kind of crowd. It became evident why when a handsome wizard with blond hair, blue eyes and a perfect smile came out of the back room. A lot of women and girls sighed and clapped hard as he walked in, okay he was good looking but why would anyone think he was attractive. Ron looked at Harry and both boys looked at the man with disgust.

"What a welcome by so many dashing people, I am honoured to be seeking my newly published book here today. I also have another announcement to make" he suddenly stopped and looked directly at Harry "Marlins Beard, Harry Potter come to the front" Harry started he couldn't think of anything worse than to go and have his picture taken with this strange man. He didn't move and so was taken by the photographer to stand by this man. He took a couple of deep breaths like Gareth had shown him. The photographer took many pictures and it made Harry feel very uncomfortable. Once the pictures were taken Lockheart spoke again.

"When young Harry Potter here decided to come into flourish and Blotts to purchase my new autobiography little did he know he would be leaving with my whole collection signed and free of charge!" his voice amplified in Harrys ears as a stack of books were shoved into his chest. He was then pushed from the front back to the Weasleys.

"Here Ginny have these ill buy my own" said Harry as he grabbed a stack of Lockheart books and took them to the front desk to pay. He handed the woman six golden galleons before trying to make his way out of the shop to wait outside with Ron. He was halted however by a blond haired boy next to his father.

"I bet you enjoyed that Potter, all the fame and glory" Draco interrupted

"Shove off Malfoy" spat Harry

"Temper, temper Mr Potter, Draco has told me all about your arrogance and pathetic heroism but didn't tell me you were quite as rude, you wait until the wizarding world find that out" Mr Weasley sensed danger and came over to them followed by Ginny. "Oh isn't it Weasley Senior, in a shop! My word how can you afford this, with muggles too, tut tut, how can you even bare to be a disgrace to the wizarding world"

"We have different opinions about what disgraces the wizarding world Malfoy, now if you don't mind we have finished in here and need to leave, so if you would please step aside"

"How can you be finished when you have disgusting second hand books like that?" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed picking up some books out of Ginny's cauldron.

"Please give my daughter her books back or you will be sorry," yelled Mr Weasley grabbing at the books. What happened next harry couldn't believe, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy started a fist fight and a crowd crowded around them watching before Hagrid came and broke them apart.

"Here is your book" snarled Lucius Malfoy dropping what seemed like a bigger book into the cauldron before being escorted out by Hagrid. Mrs Weasly was livid with her husband. They didn't stay in Diagon ally much longer after that, they purchased all the things they needed and flooed back to the Burrow where the children were all sent upstairs while Mr and Mrs Weasley argued in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6 - Life at the Burrow

Chapter 6 – Life at the Burrow

After the incident in Diagon Ally Harry the Weasley household was on edge through dinner and a cup of hot chocolate before bed. Harry didn't eat much and this wasn't missed by Mr and Mrs Weasley though both decided to monitor the boys behaviour over the next week or so before sitting him down. Harry found it difficult to hide the bandage around his arm but kept it on because it was a comforting pressure around it. The day's events took its toll on Harry and he went straight to sleep.

Though the next morning it was a different story, Harry had a nightmare about his Uncle, he thought he had found him at the Burrow and hurt all the Weasleys. Ron had shouted his name for a good few minutes before he realised it was only a dream. To punish himself he went into the bathroom and cut himself as he had a shower it was relief and the feeling where he could actually function for the rest of the day.

There was a usual amount of chores to do and Harry didn't complain and even offered to help a bit more much to the disgust of Ron, the amount here compared to at the Dursleys was considerable and Harry even enjoyed it. Once the chores were done, everyone was free to do what they liked and that usually meant a good game of quidditch if it wasn't raining. Everyone tried to remember the score but usually couldn't which made it more fun, everyone soon realised not to put Harry and Ginny on the same team because they would demolish the lot of them.

If it was raining, the afternoons usually consisted of reading or games of chess and exploding snap in the living room listening to the radio. It was very enjoyable bit Harry knew he didn't deserve all of this and almost always panicked when Mrs Weasley started to shout usually at the twins. Most days consisted of that. Harry was still struggling with the meals after the third week. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat him down after supper on week before school and tried to talk to him about it but when they saw how upset Harry was and trying to hold the emotions in they decided to talk to the headmaster instead.

The day before they were going to leave for school Mrs Weasley sat them down and explained what was going to happen next day.

"Tomorrow you all will be going Hogwarts so before i let you out of this house I want all rooms clean, trunks packed and downstairs ready to go in the morning. Tomorrow we will be leaving here by 9.30 so no laying in bed Ronald Weasley. Harry you are in charge of making sure he gets up. Once we leave this house, we will not be coming back so if you forget anything I will send it with Errol in a few days. Is that understood?" everyone nodded before departing to their rooms.

Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room and started to pack. Harry quickly packed his blade at the bottom of the trunk before continuing to fold all his clothes and placing everything into his trunk neatly. Books on one side, clothes on the other, mismatched things in the middle. He then checked under his clap bed making sure he did not forget anything. After that he cleaned out Hedwig's cage and let her go for the long flight to Hogwarts, he then heaved his trunk to sit right by the door and placed the cage on top. Sitting down on his bed after finishing he looked over at Ron who was still packing everything together.

"Bloody Hell Harry! How did you do that so quickly!" asked Ron

"I don't know, practice I guess"

"You are telling g me you have practiced packing your trunk?"

"No" laughed Harry "I used to pack the Dursleys suitcases" it took a while for Harry to realise what he had just said. He didn't mean to say anything about the Dursleys. Mr Dursely always warned that if Harry were to at anything about the chores he did that he would find Harry and hurt him more than he had ever been hurt before. Harry was about to panic and he didn't know what to do to stop it so he excused himself to the bathrooms to relieved himself by punishment. It would not stop bleeding so he got out the old bloodstained bandage and wrapped it tight around his arm.

There was a knocking on the bathroom door and a voice saying, "Harry are you in there? Are you alright?" it was Ginny

"Yeah I'm fine, give me two seconds" replied Harry flushing the toilet to make sure that he wasn't suspected.

"All I wanted to ask you is if you would help me get my trunk down the stairs"

"Yeah I can as long as you help me with mine. Ron is still in the middle of packing. Slooowly" Ginny laughed and led the way to Ginny's room where her trunk was against the wall.. He washed to Ginny who waved back as he picked up one side of Hermione's trunk while she took the other and slowly they heaved it down the stairs. After that, they went back upstairs for Harrys and brought that down too. Mrs Weasley was very impressed and gave them both a freshly baked cookie.

Soon there was a pile of trunks at the front door. Percy and the twins had finished not long after Harry and Ginny and they were all in the living room playing exploding snap by the time Ron was downstairs and making a fuss that there was only the slightly burned cookies left.

Everyone had one final game of quidditch that afternoon and the grand prize was first choice for dessert for the dinner later. Harry, Ron, George were against Ginny, Fred and Percy and Harrys team won. Of course Ron had picked first because if his love for food that evening. It was like a Hogwarts feast, which gave Harry some anxiety about the upcoming day. However, he managed to put that feeling aside as he enjoyed all the conversations on the table and even managed to eat a bit more than he would have originally.

At 9pm Mrs Weasley sent them all up to bed and it didn't take Harry long to fall asleep but wondered if this is what family life was really like, no belts or punches or anything just happiness and laughter with a little telling off now and again.


	7. Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Attack

Note: This is were the story changes and well intensifies. Thank you to all who have reviewed and PMed me so a shoutout to DS2010, thank you for reviewing and giving your opinion! It's much appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy! Another shoutout to Naqvi Thank you for your kind words. Imma say Hi to you! Lol. Any questions about the story you can either review or pm me, any issues or triggers regarding the story I'm here to talk if needed. Now back to the story.

Chapter 7 – An Unexpected Attack

Harry woke up in a panic again that morning luckily it was early and no one was awake. Harry let himself have a moment before composing himself before the alarm went off. Harry decided to get changed into his muggle clothes a long sleeved top and some jeans which he had to put a belt on to hold them up. At least with the clothes being baggy no one could see how thin he actually was, Harry was putting on his shoes when the alarm went off that morning. He waited to see if Ron would turn it off but he didn't move so Harry turned it off and threw a pillow at Ron's head.

"Hey! What was that for?" exclaimed Ron jumping out of bed quicker than a snitch being let out of its box. He grabbed his pillow and started to hit Harry with it, it soon turned into a pillow fight with a lot of giggling and noise.

"Well at least you are up now, quick get changed before your mum comes in" said Harry finally as he heard the rest of the house awaken. It didn't take Ron to get changed and the two boys went downstairs with their pyjamas under one arm to put into their trunks. Mrs Weasley smiled as they walked in and served them some toast and went out to hurry everyone else along.

By 9.30 everyone was waiting by the door, trunks were loaded in the car and everyone was going to get in the car. The car comfortably held all seven Weasleys and Harry with four at the back and three in the front. They set off and everything looked like it was going well. Mrs Weasley was saying that for once they would be early, that was until about twenty minutes into the car journey Ginny screamed and shouted. "MUM! I've forgotten my wand!" Mr Weasley sighed and turned back Mrs Weasley scolded her daughter but soon stopped when she saw her face.

"I can make us not late again if you give the car a chance Molly" said Mr Weasley as Ginny got back into the car.

"No! Arthur, It's a death trap! And we will be seen"

"You haven't seen my invisibility booster yet!"

"No chance, now drive Arthur!" Mr Weasley stepped on the acceleration and they hurried to the station. It was five to 11 as they found a parking space and dragged their trunks inside. Everyone was running to the portal, Fred and George went through first, after them, it was Percy then Mr and Mrs Weasley went with Ginny. Harry and Ron then ran at the wall between platform 9 and 10 and like the previous year Harry was expecting to feel a sort of slowing feeling as he went through but it didn't come. Instead a crash and some pain as they had crashed headfirst into the wall.

"What do you think you are playing at!" shouted a security guard.

"Lost control of the trolley sorry sir" replied Harry. The man shook his head and left them to it.

"Why can't we get onto the platform?" asked Ron panicking. "What shall we do?"

"I don't know!" replied Harry worried "Should we go and wait by the car?"

"The car!" Ron yelled, Ron picked up his things and started running towards the exit and out to the car. Harry did not like the way this was going and followed Ron to the car to stop him doing anything crazy. Harry would normally be up for this sort of thing but the daunting thoughts of the punishments that could follow this.

"Ron think this through! We can't steal their car!"

"But Harry! Wouldn't it be cool to drive to school! The best thing anyone has ever done" Harry was considering his options, much to the impatience of his best mate. Though he was thrown from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard properly in weeks.

"Dad! Look! The freak is there" It was Dudley Dursley waddling over to him followed by his aunt and uncle. Harry was frozen in fear it took until Dudley and his Uncle were nearly on top of him before he fled, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him down the street dodging people here and there, he soon found an alleyway to go down. He thought he was too far ahead for them to catch up; he was wrong, two overly large people had grabbed him by the upper arms and cornered him.

A few seconds later Harry was making himself as small as possible as two sets of fists connected to every part of his body, they kicked his ribs until they heard cracks, stepped on his ankle until it was visibly crushed and finally his uncle grabbed him by the scruff of his collar smashed him against the wall and yelled.

"IF YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF OUR FAMILY AGAIN I WILL FIND YOU AT YOUR FREAK SCHOOL AND END YOU" He then let Harry go and they walked out of the alleyway as if nothing had happened. It took Harry a while to get to his feet, his ribs were in agony and so was his ankle to walk on, Harry looked at his reflection in a window which told him his Uncle and cousin had been careful not to leave any marks on any parts of his showing skin.

He walked back to the car, every step getting a little easier as he pushed his pain to the back of his mind as he usually did. He saw Ron still waiting in the car when he got back.

"Who were they?" asked Ron concerned

"Some common thugs from my neighbourhood, I don't know what they are doing here"

"I tried to come after you but you disappeared so fast, I tried to see if mum had come back through yet so they could find you but they haven't come back yet so I got in the car to find that the emergency ministry button didn't work with a note on it saying 'need to finish'"

"It okay Ron I'm back now, and so are your parents, look!" replied Harry looking at the entrance to Kings Cross Station and a worried Mrs Weasley rushing over to them.

"Thank Merlin you two are here, we didn't see you get on the train and then there was a problem with the barrier, I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid! Come on let get you home and we can floo Hogwarts" everyone got back into the car and Mr Weasley drove them all back to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley made some sandwiches for Harry and Ron before going to the fireplace and asking to speak to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

It wasn't long until Mrs Weasley was back in the kitchen and telling them that they were able to floo through to Snape's office in hour or so. Just enough time to double check they had everything from their room and stand by the fireplace. It soon turned green and Harry found himself being hugged by Mrs Weasley saying goodbye and walking into the fireplace. The spinning was intense and the suction feeling he had crushed his ribs and made him whimper in pain. In Snape's office, he stood up quickly making sure not to show anyone he was in pain.

"Mr Potter, welcome back to Hogwarts" welcomed Severus Snape

"Thank you professor"

"I would like to speak with you after your lessons on Friday. During your potions lesson on Thursday you will receive detention but only so it does not seem strange to your peers that I want to talk to you, understood?"

"Yes Sir" Harry replied as Ron flew out of the fireplace.

"Ah Mr Weasley, welcome back to Hogwarts, now enough with the welcoming from me, please go up to the great hall everyone should be arriving soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Talking

Note: Text in italics are flashbacks/thoughts in Harrys head. Hope you all are enjoying!

Chapter 8 – Talking

Harry and Ron made their way to the great hall, it was empty so they sat down on the Gryffindor table and waited until they could hear the distant noise of chattering and carts stopping outside. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes they were waiting but it felt like a lifetime. The first few students who came in through the big doors looked at Harry and Ron in surprise but didn't say anything. It wasn't long until Hermione was running towards them shouting. "I've been so worried!" Harry and Ron then explained what happened about the barrier and the car and how Snape had greeted them.

Hermione then told them all about everyone on the train and what Mrs Weasley had said on the platform before they left. She kept on talking until the doors to the great hall opened again to reveal some very pale almost green faces. Harry was so glad that he wasn't there he went back to when he was standing there and his thoughts.

_"__Right! Let's see. Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent oh yes. But where to put you?" Harry waited for a long while waiting for the hat to decide, he started to panic, and what if he was put in Slytherin, what if he lost all his friends. Everyone would hate him, Malfoy would be in hysterics and his thoughts kept on coming. _

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry snapped back into the current day, he was still panicking he could hear the Slytherin table cheering for their new student.

"Harry? Harry! Are you alright?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, sorry was daydreaming," replied Harry trying to calm his anxiety. Hermione looked as if she was about to say something else but was stopped when the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for the new Gryffindor student. Colin Creevy. The rest of the sorting and feast didn't take too long, Harry was glad when he could escape to his dormitory and take out his scissors while in the shower. He made a few new cuts to his arm, it was nice seeing the drops of blood on the shower floor. After his shower he got straight into bed.

Next morning after tossing and turning for hours and nightmares Harry got out of bed at six, got ready and went down to the great hall for an early breakfast. Only one or two students were there along with the head of houses handing out timetables. McGonagall handed Harry his timetable as he picked at his toast. He gave up on his toast at seven when some other students were coming into the great hall. Harry decided to go for a walk around the lake since it was such a nice day. It was peaceful and he enjoyed the fresh air as if it was a glimpse of light in his pit of negativity. When the bell went for his first lesson, he made his way to the Charms classroom and sat down next to Ron and Hermione who looked at him strange but didn't say anything.

Harry spent most of the day in his own world, avoiding people at all costs, trying to focus in lessons but being unable to focus, picking at his food during meals and at night taking the blade to his arm. His new mood did not go unnoticed. Hermione constantly was on his back about his eating habits and Ron was saying he was no fun anymore. Harry was quite glad when Snape gave him detention at least there he would get what he deserves. Harry did not protest though Ron did and ended up with detention himself just on a different day which was weird in Ron's opinion.

Ron didn't stop complaining about Snape until the day after he had the detention, Harry had some sympathy for Ron but hoped his wasn't as bad. That Friday went rather slow, lessons which he couldn't concentrate took hours and his focus was all over the place. Then a dinner before his detention Harry couldn't manage a single bite. After Hermione's complaints about his eating habits Harry left the great hall and went down to Snape's office. Checking his watch before knocking the door to see if he was late. He wasn't and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr Potter" came Snape's voice. Harry opened the door as his stomach gave a jolt. "Come through to my office and sit on one of the chairs" Harry obeyed as he went through to Snape's office, he had never been in that room before, it was small and had a desk, which had a pile of parchment on one side a pot of quills on the other. There was a big chair behind the desk which looked like the one the teacher normally sat in. Behind the desk, there was shelves of rare ingredients and a supply of potions that were quick to access. On the other side of the room there was two armchairs they were both black and leather the one furthest away was occupied by said potions master who gestured to take the other one. Harry sat down awkward, sitting on the edge of the seat, freaks weren't allowed to have comfortable seating.

"Relax Harry you aren't in trouble" said Snape calmly looking at the tense boy in front of him it was only now he realised how small the boy was and how scared "It's about what happened in the summer, are you ready to explain what happened? You aren't going to get in trouble for anything"

"It was a mistake," replied Harry "I shouldn't have run off, I'm sorry for wasting your time, I will do anything to repay you Sir"

"You've done nothing wrong Harry" wow Severus thought, saying that boys name was weird but it helped him see the boy for who he was and he was getting increasingly more concerned with lack of explanation. "Let's try a different approach. Have you ever had an anything like that before?"

Harry thought for a moment, he had never had one like that outside the Dursleys or school before, usually he could bottle it and let it all out when everyone was asleep. He then replied "No"

"Harry, I don't like being lied to," sighed Severus, he could tell the boy was lying Harry clammed up and shoulders retracted every time he did. He had this trait from his father Severus took a deep breath and told himself that Harry was more like Lily. "Do you want to try that again?"

"I don't know, yes, no, not like that I guess" Harry replied

"How did you feel when it happened?"

"I lost control, it shouldn't have happened"

"Did you feel as if you couldn't breathe and the room was going weird?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Does it happen often?"

"Sometimes" Harry was getting embarrassed and thoughts were overwhelming him, he shouldn't be saying this, no more, no more information, Uncle Vernon would find him again, lie he did at the train station.

_All of a sudden Harry was back running, running from the car that Ron was standing by and being chased by his uncle and cousin into the side street and cornered. Harry curled himself into a ball in the corner and said "Please Sir I've done nothing, I left you alone! Please sir"_

Harry expected the punches to hurt but instead a pair of hands picked him up gently and held Harry close to their chest. "Shush, It's alright child you are safe here". It was Severus, he was concerned when the boy had started to breathe heavily, he went over to comfort the boy he had fled into the corner, cured up in a ball and shouted out. This was more concerning than the episode at the Weasleys and it was worse than he originally thought.

Slowly but surely, with Severus' help Harry calmed down and realised that he was sat with his head in the chest of his potions master. He flinched when he realised where he was but because Snape was still settling him he felt somewhat safe in his professor's arms, not like he was with Gareth but it helped. "Sorry Sir" Harry mumbled after he calmed down.

"What happened?" Harry shook his head, talking about it would only make everything worse again. "Its okay you don't have to" looking at Harrys face. "But I think what we will have to do is talk to the headmaster about Gareth coming to talk to you again. How would you feel about that?"

Harry thought for a moment, he would like to see Gareth again but he would not deserve it, rephrase that he didn't deserve it, he was wasting peoples time and what would happen when the whole world found out he was mad and a freak? "I'm wasting your time"

Severus sighed, did the boy in front of him really think that he didn't deserve help or his time? Something had happened to make the boy like this, something serious and it was sad to see the same emerald green eyes as lily so hurt and defeated. "Harry you aren't wasting anyone's time. Everyone wants to help you, I'm sorry I didn't help you last year but I stand by my word now, no one should feel how you feel at the moment. I'm going to set up a meeting with the headmaster for sometime next week, a note will appear at your table for you one morning explaining everything that will happen. For the meantime I would like you to meet with me every Tuesday and Friday together we will get to the bottom of this ok Harry?"

Harry nodded, the thought of taking up someone's time made his stomach flip but his professor seemed to realy want to help and Harry felt somewhat safe here.

"In the meantime Harry, if you have an attack you can come and find me anytime, I may not be able to come straight away but I will always be here. In addition, I would like you to try and write down how you are feeling if you feel bad or draw it Here is a notebook you may draw or write in it. When we next meet you can share with me if you would like, it's not compulsory. Does that sound okay?"

Harry looked up at his potions professor and without a word he hugged the man he had hated so much the previous year and said "Thank you"

"You are welcome Harry, now off to bed before curfew" returning the hug before lifting the small boy off his lap and gestured to the door of his office. Once Harry was out of his office, Severus wrote a letter explaining his meeting with Potter to the headmaster before pouring himself a large glass of firewiskey.

Harry meanwhile went back to his dormitory had a shower where he cut a fair few times, it took a while before the numbness took effect when it did he stopped the bleeding and go changed and went into bed where he fell asleep fast which was nice and peaceful for the first time in weeks.


	9. Chapter 9 - Meetings

Chapter 9 – Meetings

Harry awoke next morning feeling very rested for once and at a decent time so he could go down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione who could tell that Harry was having a good day, which was a rarity these days. It was the weekend so the trio spent the morning doing some homework before going to see Hagrid in the afternoon. Harry felt somewhat refreshed and felt he could function okay talking to Hagrid was alright, it always was and the afternoon went rather fast so soon it was time to go up to the great hall where almost the whole school was having their food. Harry did not want to go into such a mass of people but he forced himself to.

The food had appeared on the plate in front of him potatoes and some sort of meat with some vegetables, it didn't appeal to Harry one bit who spent most of the meal pushing the food around his plate, he knew if he actually ate he wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. Suddenly a flash of light brought Harry out of his daydream phase.

"Hiya Harry!" *flash* "I'm Colin Creevy!" *Flash* "I'm in Gryffindor too" *Flash* harry did not like the flashing, it was starting to make him panic so he jumped out of his seat and started to run out of the great hall. He was not looking where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get out of that flash; it reminded of him of the time aunt petunia asked him to test the camera flash with his eyes. Harry then ran into something solid on his way to the marble staircase.

"Ah Harry! Just the man I was looking for" said a joyful voice, it was Gilderoy Lockheart. Harry backed away and looked at the only place he could go which was out of the front doors. "I was wondering if you would like to be on the cover of Witch Weekly magazine with me! We will be stars!" harry looked up at his professor and bolted through the open doors and into the grounds. Once he was outside the pain of his sore leg and chest overcame him and he stopped just a tree by the lake. After managing to calm himself down he decided to go the long way back to the dormitory. He was walking by a tree, which seemed to move in the wind more than the others and he went to go a bit closer but was knocked off his feet with a deafening crack which told him that his leg had now broken. He got out of the way of the tree, which seemed to be alive, he tried to ignore the pain in his leg but couldn't, it was getting dark too and close to curfew.

Harry sat on the ground for a while, trying to get up and stand on his bad leg was impossible it had bent an awkward way. So, he started to look for a couple of sticks that could hold his weight so he could go to the hospital wing but was interrupted by Ron and Hermione who ran over to him.

"Harry! We've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Hermione "Come on let's get you up and to the hospital wing" grabbing the top of his arm and Ron the other side.

"Thanks guys, sorry about that, I don't do photos" no one replied because they were holding Harrys weight. They made their way to the hospital wing slowly luckily not bumping into anyone.

"What on earth have you done now Mr Potter!?" questioned the Hogwarts matron as she sat harry down on one of the beds. "Nasty break that, but I will fix it no problem, this is going to hurt Mr Potter" Harry nodded and braced himself for the pain that didn't come, he heard the crack and felt the warmth that told him it was mended but not the pain. This surprised everyone, usually the student would cry out in pain but Harry just sat there if nothing happened. The matron then bandaged his leg before letting the trio go back to the dormitory with a note just in case any teachers stopped them. Once there Harry seemed to just collapse on his bed into a sleep, Ron and Hermione let him sleep but made a mental note to keep an eye on their friend.

Harry awoke three time that night to the same nightmare, the third time he checked his clock and got up to go to breakfast. A scroll of parchment appeared at his plate once he sat down in the virtually empty great hall. Harry unscrolled it and started to read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please report to the Headmaster's office at six o'clock this evening for a meeting. The Headmasters office is located behind the gargoyle, if you say the words 'sherbet lemon' the entrance will be revealed._

_Regards _

_Severus Snape _

Harry reread the letter over and over again before he was disturbed by Oliver wood.

"Ah Harry just the man I was looking for, training in an hour!" proclaimed wood as he started shovelling down breakfast. The rest of the quidditch team looked disgruntled as they sat down. Harry who was wide-awake decided to go back up to the dormitory to get changed and make his way down to the quidditch pitch. He was the first there and sat eagerly waiting to fly with his Nimbus 2000. Once the rest of the team were sitting in the changing room looking like they wanted to go back to sleep Oliver started talking, team tactics even Harry got bored and stared into space most of the time. The sun was at its highest point when he had finished and everyone was glad when they were out to fly.

It was a hard training session which consisted of passing and catching golf balls, tennis balls and quaffles before going into some kind of match where Harry caught the snitch no less than seven times in the space of an hour. Oliver had a wide smile by the end of the session. Harry was walking up the bank to the castle when Ron and Hermione came to join him.

"that went on for ages!" proclaimed Ron

"You are telling me, and that was after the three hours he spent doing tactics this morning" muttered Harry

"Bloody hell"

"Anyway I have to get changed Dumbledore has asked for a meeting tonight for some reason" said Harry running off and realised how late it was. He had a shower and quickly put some clothes on before making his way down to the gargoyle. He didn't realise how nervous he was until he couldn't bring himself to say the words to the office.

"Sherbet lemon" came a voice behind him. It was Professor Snape and Harry was quite glad to see him coming to the meeting too. "Come Potter, everyone should be waiting" placing a hand on Harrys shoulder and guiding him into the office ignoring the obvious flinch at human contact. Harry looked around the office, it was round with a desk straight in front of him with a grand chair. Old portraits littered the walls and the shelves contained many magical objects. There were four seats placed in a square at the back of the office, the headmaster with his half-moon spectacles and twinkling eyes occupied one. Gareth who offered Harry a small smile as the young boy sat down on the chair, which was furthest away from everyone, occupied another. Professor Snape took the remaining seat.

"How have you been Harry my boy?" asked Dumbledore

"O-ok-ay" stuttered Harry sounding like his ex-defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Quirrell. Harry told himself to grow up and stop acting like a spoilt freak, wasting these adults time. "If I'm wasting your time I can go"

"No Harry, we want to be here," replied Dumbledore "Now Healer Richards is just going to talk to you, Professor Snape and myself are here to see how we can help in school okay?"

"Hi Harry, do you remember me?" asked Gareth gently. Harry nodded "We are going to start off slow but I would like you to be honest with me okay? You don't have to answer anything either" Harry nodded. "Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions about problems that have arisen in school the last week okay?" Harry nodded again. "Do you like your lessons harry?"

"They are okay"

"Your professors are telling me you seem like you a finding the work hard"

"I don't mean to, I will try harder"

"No one is saying you aren't trying Harry. Do you find it hard to listen and focus on what's going on in class?" Harry nodded as a reply. "It's okay Harry, what about homework? Does it take you a while?"

"Longer than everyone else"

"How do you find being in class or a big group of people?"

"Too many people" Harry replied simply. Nevertheless, cringed as if he regretted saying it.

"It's okay Harry, you are allowed to feel like that. Is that why you always come to meals very early or very late?" Harry nodded. "How do you find food? Your professors have observed you eating very little?"

"I'm not that hungry"

"All the time?"

"I guess"

"How do you sleep? Through the night or waking up or can't get to sleep"

"Depends, I rarely sleep through"

"Okay, and how do you feel in yourself? Happy? Sad?"

"Um, I don't know"

"Do you feel like there is a weight on your shoulders or in your stomach a lot of the time? In the last two weeks? Like you are low or hopeless?" Harry nodded, he felt like he was about to cry, he shouldn't be saying this he wasn't allowed to feel like this "Do you wish you weren't here Harry?"

"Sometimes"

"Have you thought about hurting yourself or killing yourself?" this was too much for Harry, tears were forming and he couldn't do anything about it, he needed to run and hide and cut he needed to cut. Gareth saw this and crouched down in front of the boy lifted his chin up and placed his hands on his legs giving him some calm magic. "It's okay to feel like this, now we know we can help" Harry nodded, he didn't deserve the help, they should just let him go so that he could leave everyone in peace, he wouldn't be a burden anymore. "Do you want to show me your arm?" Harry shook his head "Okay, you don't have to"

Severus stepped in at this point. "If he is hurting himself he needs to have it treated!"

"if we try to heal things magically it won't work, if it is self-inflicted Harrys magic wouldn't let it heal, he put them there for a reason and until he is ready they will stay and heal naturally. All we can do If Harry lets us is to clean and dress them" Harry was in tears now and started to panic, everyone in this room would think he is a mad man and lock him up, why could not they let him punish himself? He deserved it his uncle always said so and if anyone found out he would be dead. That made him panic more the thought of Uncle Vernon coming to his school. Gareth took the young boy and placed him on his lap and put some calming magic into him, he was concerned at how much this boy was hiding and coping with, no twelve year old should be this small and want to hurt themselves. "Shush Harry, it's okay, you are safe with me here" slowly but surely the boy started to calm. "That's enough with the questions today I think"

"What is the plan for Harry from now Healer Roberts?" asked Severus concerned. The headmaster had yet to say anything since the start of the meeting though his eyes had gone dull and the twinkle had diminished.

"I think I would like to come and talk to Harry every Wednesday and Sunday evening and work on what has been said today and where to go from here. All of this is a little too much today to take in for him. Slowly but surely we will get to the bottom of this and you will feel better Harry. Severus are you still able to meet with Harry on two other days?"

"Certainly, we have already arranged it. Mr Potter when coming to my office you can say to your friends you are studying extra potions to get your marks up" Harry nodded and turned around to face the adults in the room.

"Thank you" Harry mumbled.

"You are welcome Harry" replied Gareth letting the boy stand. "We will meet at seven on Wednesday. Professor Dumbledore is there a room we can use?"

"If you both meet here and I will take you to a room you can use" replied Dumbledore his voice sombre. "You may go now Mr Potter" Harry looked at the three adults who were all looking rather shocked and concerned for him then turned around and left. When he got back to the dormitory he went into the shower and did his usual routine, though he did go deeper than usual and there was a lot of blood which didn't seem to stop for a while, luckily it did he then got straight into bed and tossed and turned until he fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Face to Face

Chapter 10 – Face to Face

"What was that all about yesterday Harry?" Ron asked at the breakfast table next morning.

"Something about school work and stuff, Snape wants me to take extra potions lessons two times a week and Dumbledore wants to see me twice a week, something about You-know-who." Harry lied smoothly while playing with his food.

"But what about quidditch!"

"Well I'll have to do that on the other days. Besides I'm only missing one training session a week"

"Ron, school is more important than quidditch and I am glad Harry is getting these extra lessons." Commented Hermione. Ron huffed and started to act all cold with Hermione making over exaggerated movements whilst eating. His mood continued through the morning lessons, through lunch and into their defence against the dark arts lesson, which was now the lesson he dreaded more than anything.

Harry and Ron sat right at the back of the class as Gilderoy Lockheart made his usual dramatic entrance much to the boys dislike, took the register and continued with chapter 5 of Gadding with Ghouls and asked for a volunteer to help with the reading. Harry didn't even put his hand up or show any interest when Lockheart dragged him out of his seat and proclaimed Harrys as the Master of Ghouls and tried to make him make Ghoul noises. Harry was petrified being brought up in front of everyone like that all Harry could squeak was a "Please Sir, No thank you." And tried to make his way to his seat and trying not to panic.

"Nonsense Harry a big loud noise now if you please!" Harry didn't know what else to do, the room was spinning and he couldn't catch his breath so he ran, ran out of the classroom and down into the dungeons. The dungeons had loads of nooks and cranny's he could hide in to calm down. He also didn't want anyone else to find him so he dove into a small corner deep in the dungeons. Harry didn't know how long he was there for until he calmed down. He heard the bell go a couple of times but didn't move. He cut as he sat there letting the blood drip to the floor and not bothering to clean it up. He only moved when he could hear some movement from down the corridor. He didn't want to be found so he ran up and up the marble staircase and into the Gryffindor common room where everyone seemed to stare at him.

He turned back to go back out the portrait hall but was blocked by his transfiguration teacher and head of house Professor McGonagall. He couldn't move forward or backwards so the only way to stop everything was to make himself as small as he could. He sat on the floor and curled his knees into his chest, faced the wall and finally curled into a ball. He couldn't panic here he just couldn't deal with all the staring faces. Someone touched his back and Harry flinched away. He then heard an incantation and a some sort of light animal leave the Gryffindor common room.

Not long later a gentle voice he couldn't remember the face to spoke to him gently and placed their hand on his back and persisted, ignoring the flinch away. "Its okay Harry, come and say hello, its only me, Gareth. Deep breaths for me, in and out. That's it good lad" Harry slowly unravelled himself and Gareth took this opportunity to pick the small boy up and hold him close putting some calming magic into the boy. He noticed some blood on the white shirt under his robes and made a mental note to clean him up before he left tonight. "Come now, we will go find somewhere quiet we can talk okay?" Harry nodded into Gareth's chest and let him carry him out of the portrait. He knew everyone had seen and he didn't know what to do now. All he knew right there and then was that he was safe with Gareth and Gareth wasn't going to hurt him.

Gareth followed Professor McGonagall to the seventh floor corridor where a door appeared. Professor McGonagall opened the door and lead them inside. It was a small room with two comfortable squishy cream armchairs, black floors and walls with fairly lights hanging from each of the walls and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. There was a small table to the side of the chairs and a candle which smelt like tea and cinnamon It was rather relaxing.

"You may use this room as long as you need tonight. If you need any assistance just call Grizz the house elf and he will come."

"Thank you Minerva" Gareth replied placing Harry down on one of the seats and gestured his thanks to his old professor as she left and closed the door behind her. Gareth looked at Harry who had brought his knees back to his chest again and had his face hidden. "Harry can you look at me?" he asked as he sat down on the chair opposite.

"I'm such a freak!" cried Harry from behind his knees.

"You are not a freak Harry; you had a panic attack that's all"

"No one else has them; no one makes a fool out of themselves in front of everyone"

"It happens to the best of us. It's okay. Take a few nice deep breaths for me. That's it Harry. Now try and look at me" slowly but surely after about 15 minutes Gareth managed to get Harry to look at him. "Well done Harry. Would you like to tell me what happened today?"

"I lost control because I'm a freak and I'm a wimp"

"You are no wimp or freak. Was it during class? Or just when you got back to the Gryffindor common room? Your professor told me you have been missing since mid-morning class"

"I ran out of class," whimpered Harry trying not to cry.

"Because you panicked?" Harry nodded "Where did you go the rest of the day?"

"Hide" replied Harry

"Where?" Harry shook his head, obviously not giving anything up. "Ok don't worry. Do you remember what happened just before you panicked?"

"I had to do something in front of the class I asked nicely to not do it but he still made me so I ran I didn't know what else to do!" cried Harry starting to panic again. Gareth got to his feet and kneeled down by Harry and placed his hands on the boys shoulders and gave him some calming magic.

"It's okay, breathe son. It's okay crowds can make people feel nervous its normal especially if you didn't want to do it and aren't used to the crowds yet" Harry nodded "We can work on that together"

"Thanks" Harry replied nervously. Calmer now he had the magic in him and was continuing to flow. Slowly but carefully Gareth held Harrys hands and held his chin up to look into the boys eyes. Harry for once didn't look away straight away. Gareth carefully cradled Harrys injured arm and asked silent permission to have a look. Harry gave him a quick miniscule nod that no one else would have seen so slowly he rolled up the sleeve to his robe and sweatshirt.

He then went on to unbutton the button of the white shirt, which was now stained significantly red with dried blood. Carefully he rolled up the sleeve trying not to take the newly formed scabs off the cuts, that was impossible so Gareth conjured a damp sterile cloth to help with the bleeding and to wipe up the dried blood. After the arm was clean and stopped bleeding, he examined the battered arm. There was many white and red scars lining the arm interrupted occasionally with new cuts some deep others superficial. Gareth sighed quietly, what had happened to this young boy to make him feel like this?

Gareth looked up at Harry who was watching him. Harry thought at least Gareth didn't make a big thing about it and did everything lowly and gently, he was glad he didn't heal his cuts with magic. Gareth summoned some bandages and sticky strips and carefully pulled the open wounds together and keeping them together with the sticky strips after that he placed some sterile iodine over the area before bandaging up the arm securely. He then muttered a cleaning spell so that Harrys shirt was white again before pulling everything back down to cover the boys arm. Harry nodded his thanks to Gareth as he sat back down on the chair opposite hm.

"I'm not going to ask you about that tonight" said Gareth "But we will talk about it at a later date. I just want to let you know how dangerous it is, you could kill yourself if you go too deep, you don't want that to happen do you?" Harry started to cry, he had thought about it, made a plan at the Dursleys he did not think it mattered if he was gone. "It okay Harry" Gareth said as he picked him up and sat him on his lap. He poured some more magic into him, he could tell Harry was getting tired and was going to let him go but it was too late, Harry had fallen asleep in his arms.

Harry must trust him, Gareth thought as he was carrying Harry back to the Gryffindor dormitory's, the boy was so quiet and enclosed, to allow him to clean him up and talk a little more openly. Soon they were at the Fat Lady; it then occurred to Gareth that he didn't know the password. However, with showing the Fat Lady the sleeping Gryffindor in his arms she allowed him in. The common room was empty because it was so late. Gareth followed the stairs up to the second years dormitory's and placed harry down on the empty bed and covered him with the blankets before turning around and leaving the boy to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelations

Chapter 11 - Revelations

Harry awoke well rested and still in yesterdays school uniform. Harry got up and changed his uniform expecting the now clean bandage wrapped around his arm while he got ready. He then went down to the great hall for some breakfast. He couldn't eat much but tried something, he was still in the middle of his bowl of fruit when Ron and Hermione joined him with Fred and George. Ron and Hermione sat either side of him whilst the twins sat opposite. No one wanted to say anything, they were all still a bit shocked from the previous night finally Hermione decided to speak.

"Harry, do you want to talk about last night?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Can we just forget about it?" everyone nodded and it was if someone had turned the sun on because everyone started to act all normal again. Fred and George told jokes and pulled pranks until it was time to go to their first lesson. The lessons were easier today, it was all lectures and written work. Everyone seemed to stare at him; it made him feel uneasy like everyone knew about his meltdown, the whole school. Harry missed lunch and hung out in the common room. The lessons were a bit easier today maybe it was because he had that meeting with Snape later, something about that man made him safe like Gareth did. Afternoon lessons went much like the morning classes but Harry was glad when it was all over and he could make his way down to the dungeons.

Harry was standing outside the office feeling nervous, five minutes before the scheduled time. After about a minute of encouraging himself to knock he did. Snapes voice echoed through the door and Harry opened it and walked into the classroom and then into the office. The room ws set up miuch like it was last week with Snape siting on one of the armchairs and gesturing to Harry to have a seat.

"Evening Mr Potter"

"Evening Professor" Harry replied nervously

"nothing to be worried about Harry. How have you been since we last talked?"

"Okay"

"Harry there is no point in telling me you are okay when clearly the incident yesterday shows otherwise. I do not like it when I am lied to and giving up time"

"sorry Professor. It's hard to talk, it's wrong to talk"

"Why do you say it's wrong to talk? You have every right to talk and have your opinion and voice heard. Who has got that image in your head that you don't deserve a voice?"

"Freaks should be quiet, freaks stay hidden, freaks do as they are told" Harry said in monotone

"Harry look at me" asked Severus Snape, concern plaguing his voice. Harry looked up at his professor "You are no freak, you deserve to have a voice, you deserve to have your own opinions and life" Harry shook his head knowing that it wasn't true. His aunt and Uncle always made him say it every morning and every night before he went to bed. "Harry, whoever has said this to you they are lying." Snape continued as he thought who could possibly tell the boy in front of him that he was worthless?

"It can't be Granger of Weasley?"

"No, its not them"

"Then who?" Snape suddenly recalled a conversation he had with the headmaster after the events of the philosophers' stone last summer.

_*Snape's Flashback*_

"_So,_ _the stone had been destroyed?" asked Snape_

"_Yes Severus. After what happened down in those chambers and the desire and risk for Voldemort to come back both Nicholas and I thought it was best" replied Dumbledore_

"_And Potter the lasting effects of the dark Lord won't affect him?"_

"_Poppy has made sure of that. Though there was one thing that Harry asked that took me by surprise"_

"_Go on"_

"_He asked if there was any way he could stay at Hogwarts over the summer, but yes I told him, he has to go back because the blood wards won't work unless he is there for at least one month of the year. He must still consider it his home"_

"_Did you question why?"_

"_No,_ _I didn't think it was necessary. Say Severus why do you care so much about that boy?" _

_*End Flashback*_

"Harry, where do you consider home?"

"Hogwarts is my home"

"Do you not like it with your relatives?"

"We don't get on"

"What if we set up a meeting with your relatives to see if we can sort things out?" Snape was testing the boy seeing his reaction, which might reveal his suspicions. Harry started to panic they couldn't come to Hogwarts. If they found out anything his Uncle would kill him, he said just the other day in the alleyway, it couldn't happen, what could Harry say to stop this, he couldn't reveal anything his uncle would find out. "Whoa Harry take a deep breath, in and out." Snape wanted this reaction though he didn't expect anything this bad. Slowly he was able to calm Harry down.

"Please Sir, anything but that. I'll do detention every day until I finish at school. Anything but that!" harry gasped through breaths.

"Why Harry? What do they do to you?" Harry burst out in tears, gone was his shields now it was all too much. Severus had never seen a child so distraught in his life. He had suspicions that the boys relatives didn't only put him down and mentally abuse him but must do something more, to make anyone this scared to tell. Severus gently picked up the boy he had never done this with anyone except Draco but it was necessary letting the boy cry into him. "Did they hurt you Harry?" Severus tried but knew it was no use; he had pushed the boy too far this day. So he let the boy tire himself out told him he was safe here, told him "No one is going to hurt you here, you are safe, you are with me" Only when the boy had tried himself out did he put him back down. "You may go now if you like Harry, I will see you on Thursday in potions." Said Severus gently. As the boy left stuttering his thanks he sighed and vowed that the Dursleys would pay for whatever they had done to Lily's son and his first point of call was Albus Dumbledore.

Harry didn't know what to think, why had he just completely lost it in front of his potion's professor? He didn't mean it, he couldn't tell him about the Dursleys though. Harry got back to the common room, told everyone he was tired and crashed out on his bead, his head all fuzzy with everything that had been said.

As soon as Harry had left his office Severus cleaned up his office before walking in a rage to the headmaster's office. Thinking about exactly what he was going to say to the old man. How dare he leave harry with them and not go to check on him. How dare he not investigate the boys living conditions after the boy asked to stay at Hogwarts last summer. Before he knew it he was standing by the gargoyle and walking up the stairs around it. The3 gargoyle didn't even ask for the password and just jumped aside when it saw Severus.

"Ah Severus what do I owe this pleasure to have you in my office this evening."

"Harry Potter's relatives" Snape spat at the headmaster. "They treat the boy like DIRT, he is convinced he is a FREAK and not worthy of anything. And there is more, I am almost certain they are physically abusing him. NEVER in my life have I seen a twelve year old boy so DISTRAUGHT at the thought of his relatives. People YOU said would treat him like their own SON! How DARE you not check on him! How DARE you let him suffer! He may be your pawn Albus but no living creature should be treated the way that boy has. You need to do something!"

"Now, now Severus I am sure the boy is overreacting and there must be a reason behind this attention seeking behaviour"

"Attention seeking behaviour? Albus you saw him struggle to say two words to Healer Richards last week, you have hardly seen him eat at mealtimes let alone turn up to them. You saw yesterday the boy hid himself at the thought of doing something in front of people. You have seen the empty eyes just as I have. No child could ever make that up. See some sense headmaster!"

"Has he actually told you they hit him? Has Harry told you they say those things to him?"

"Well no but you think of it this way, if someone hit you would you walk around and say straight to peoples face that they did?"

"We need more evidence Severus"

"More evidence, fine, Healer Richards will get to the root cause of this poor boys problems, you will. Then hopefully see something. For now all I can say is I am glad the boy is here at Hogwarts and safe from the fiends. Good evening Headmaster" Severus finished swishing his cloak and storming back to his office. If the Headmaster wasn't going to do anything to help Harry, he would he will make sure he is safe and healed by the summer with a safe place to go. He swore to lily he would protect her son, he hadn't done a good job so far but he was not going to hurt him anymore.


	12. Chapter 12 - Freedom

Chapter 12 – Freedom

After the meeting with Snape on that Tuesday night harry went into himself and hardly spoke to anyone. His friends only got a few one-word answer and were increasingly getting concerned, in class

Harry couldn't concentrate and spent most of the time staring into space and getting frustrated that he couldn't concentrate. Harry hardly ate anything at mealtimes and usually only turned up to one a day, it didn't go unnoticed but no one ever knew where harry went in between classes and at times where he was supposed to be eating. Harry grew more depressed and started to question why he lived, he grew more reckless about cutting sometimes going too deep and letting it just be. His meetings with Gareth consisted of trying to cope with the pressures of school and getting though day-to-day because that's all he could manage. His meetings with Snape went very much the same, Severus didn't push harry too much after that and talked about school and taught him how to use his notepad and sketchbook.

Severus was always good at drawing and found that this helped harry relax while he talked so he turned the meetings into an art class and tried to get the boy to open up during that but it was rather hard, Harry was a smart boy and knew how to avoid the conversations. Severus was growing increasingly worried over the next few weeks, he was glad to see that his friends wouldn't let him isolate too much and quidditch was always there for him but that was it. Severus' next meeting with Harry was the day before Halloween, he knew Harry knew that was the anniversary of his parents death and Severus hoped that the day combined with the Halloween feast on the Saturday, quidditch on the Sunday and a meeting with Gareth would be a breakthrough moment.

Harry was feeling rather low on that said Friday he knew what Halloween meant and though everyone was getting all hyped for the feast and the quiddich match against Slytherin, Harry couldn't get into the spirit, he had an overwhelming urge to go and join his parents, no one would miss him he thought. A problem disposed of as his uncle would say to him. Maybe he will try something Halloween night, something quick and painless. Harry thought for a moment and then remembered that time Seamus leaned too far over the top of the astronomy tower and their professor had given him a week's detention for being so stupid maybe that was an idea.

So Harry made a plan, he would go down to the feast as usual and when they were dismissed to say to everyone he was going to the bathroom and sneak up to the astronomy tower. He would bring the invisibility cloak in his pocket so no one could see him on his way up, he would then jump. It was so far up that the effect would be instant. But how would he explin to everyone? Harry decided to write a note so he got out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote three lines:

_Whoever reads this, I'm sorry for burdening you with my freakishness, I'm sorry for letting you down. Thank you for being my friend. _

That was it, no more needed to be said, now he just had to wait until the moment. It made Harry happy thinking about it, that it would be a permanent relief a difference was noticed by Severus during their meeting. Severus noticed the boy was unusually calm and rebellious like nothing mattered anymore.

"How have your classes been?" Severus asked

"they've been okay, done the homework already not that it matters"

"Potter! Homework matters" Harry stared at him, the light in the boys eyes diminished.

"What would happen if I don't care anymore?" asked Harry politely

"You would get detention from all professors you failed to hand it in!" replied Severus trying to read behind the statement from Potter. Severus had seen some of his snakes look at him like this before and soon after he found them either at the top of the astronomy tower, stealing dangerous potions from his lab or cutting so deep the damage was nearly irreparable. He had to tread very carefully here, not to scare the boy. "Harry what is life to you?"

"Nothing, it's a day to day thing"

"You don't want to grow up and get a job?"

"I've never really thought about it, all I hear is stuff about Voldemort"

"Can you see your future, in this world?" Severus asked, this was the penultimate question, he was asking if the boy was suicidal without the boys knowledge. It was a nasty trick but it had to be done for his protection.

"No, not really"

"What are your plans next week?"

"Haven't thought about it" replied harry knowing he wouldn't be here then. Severus sighed, he had a feeling the boy had a plan to do something. He would need to keep an eye on him and maybe inform some of the other teachers to keep an eye. After the meeting Severus walked potter up to the Gryffindor common room so that he knew the boy was safe for that night.

The next day was Halloween, Harry woke up rather down, he knew that his parents were killed this night and he missed them even though he didn't really know them he felt as if it were only yesterday that he had lost them. It was early so Harry decided to go for a walk around the lake to ease his anxiety he watched as the sun rose from behind the trees and the wind blew through his hair this was something he would miss when he was gone he thought as he walked back to the school and went into the library to read and draw under the invisibility cloak so that no one could see him.

Severus woke the same day missing his Lily, he wondered how young Harry was coping, the boy had grown on him and no longer was he scowling at the thought of the boy, only hatred and disgust for his caretakers if you could call them that. Severus got changed into his usual black robes and made to the great hall. Walking past the Gryffindor table he tried to spot Potter but couldn't, it wasn't unusual to not see the boy at breakfast these days though he thought to himself. But after lunch and not seeing Potter at the Gryffindor table or any signs of him anywhere he grew concerned. Don't let the boy rule your life he found himself muttering you are supposed to go and see her today and all you've been doing is looking for her son. Then a thought occurred to Severus, had the boy ever seen their grave? That would help him, yes he would send for the boy that evening after the feast to meet him. After that Severus could relax and started to mark some first year papers.

The feast was fast approaching and Harry had just finished a drawing of a Lily in a pot. It was pretty good he thought to himself as he made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait opened he was smothered in a hug from Hermione.

"Oh Harry! There you are. We were scared you weren't going to come to the feast!"

"Sorry, I'm here now I got carried away in the library"

"What were you doing there?"

"Drawing?"

"Can we see?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded and showed her and Ron the drawing he had just completed. "Oh Harry" were her only words for a while. "We are your family now" giving him a hug, it was clear she was trying to hold back her tears. Ron just looked at the pair not understanding the whole thing. The three Gryffindor's then made their way to the great hall, harry was rather worried, he hadn't been in the great hall when it was full since the start of year feast, everyone made him nervous.

*Flash* "Hiya Harry!" exclaimed an excited Colin Creevy "Can I have your signature?" Harry summoned his courage and took a deep breath the rising panic was getting to him, images of flashing green light filled his eyes and were distracting.

"Hi Colin, can you just leave me be for now please? Maybe another time. And take it easy on the photos please" said harry calmly trying not to let anyone know how much he was struggling. Colin nodded excitedly and left the three. The rest of the feast went well the thought of what he was going to do after got him through. He would be with his parents soon and not a burden to anyone. As soon as the feast ended he excused himself to go the bathroom and put on his invisibility cloak, it was time.

Meanwhile Severus Snape had just finished a conversation with the Gryffindor head of house, he had asked her whether she could get Harry after the feast from the common room and bring him down to his office. He had told Minerva that he was going to visit Lily tonight and would like the boy to come with him. She thought it was a great idea and once all the students were back in the common room and settling down she called out Harry's name, a reply only came from his best friends who had told her Harry had never returned from the bathroom twenty minutes ago.

Harry was panting, he had just climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower at record pase, he was excited to see him mum and dad. He would never have to come back here to be a burden, he could just be with them and everyone who appeared in the mirror of erised last year he was just one leap away. Harry took off the invisibility cloak folded it up and put it in his pocket, he didn't want any old person to find it. He then went to the edge of the tower, there was a barrier to stop anyone from just falling off so he had to climb over it. Excitement filled him as he climbed over and stood out on the edge. The wind swept through his robes and his messy hair, it was cold but it was exhilarating a worry free life was just a jump away. It was a long way down, he could see Hagrids hut lit up in the distance a twang of guilt was felt.

He then thought of Ron and Hermione they still cared? No they didn't no one would care if he was gone, Voldemort would have what he wanted, him dead with his parents. No one would miss him, teachers could spend more time with other students, they deserved the help more than him, Ron and Hermione had each other and everyone else was better than him. Yes no one would miss him, the Durselys would be so happy, finally punishing himself in the right way. Harry started to count down in his head from ten, he wasn't scared, it wasn't going to hurt and he would be finally free. Nine, one less person to put effort into for all the teachers, one less burden because that is all he was. Eight, freaks don't deserve help and care. Seven, everyone just pretended to like him so they can now talk abut him how he deserved to be. Six, more room for Dudley, more things for Dudley, money was wasted on freaks. Five, the wizarding world would finally be free. Four, snape can stop pretending to like and care for him, he deserved to be called whatever Snape thought of him. Three, freedom is one jump away, free from negativity, free from pressure. Two Ron and Hermione can now be the golden duo, like they always were, Harry was just a side product.

"One!" Harry said out loud, this was it. "NO REGRETS" shouting now as he bent his knees as far as he could go and leapt as far out as he could, as high as he could. Oh yes free falling was brilliant, no fear was felt as he accelerated towards the ground, he was going to be free, this was the best decision he had ever made.


	13. Chapter 13 - Let Me Go

NOTE: my apologies its been a while since I uploaded but here it is I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

Chapter 13 – Let Me Go!

Minerva McGonagall had sent a patronus to the potions master, she couldn't find Harry anywhere in the common room or the dormitory's or any of the bathrooms near the great hall. Severus Snape came rushing from the dungeons saying he couldn't find the boy anywhere down there either. A phoenix patronus then circled them and guided them to the headmaster's office. The two didn't want to disobey the headmaster but were both hesitant due to the missing student but decided to go so Dumbledore could conduct a search. They went up to the office and knocked on the door, it opened and what they saw inside the office surprised them both.

…

Harry was falling and falling, it was a brilliant feeling, something for him at last so he closed his eyes for the impact, but it never came. The falling sensation soon turned into a flying sensation is this what death feels like he thought to himself, no pain or nothing, something was a bit off about the whole situation, so he opened his eyes with dread. He was flying it felt like he was on his nimbus 2000 without the actual broom, the cold air stung his face as he was guided through the air. Harry realised that he had been caught by something, he looked up and saw a wingspan of a red bird. Harry was angry, why couldn't anyone or anything let him do what he wanted, Harry thrashed around trying to make the bird with a vice grip in his robes drop him.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Harry "LEAVE GO! I'M NOT WORTH ANYTHING!"

The bird didn't let go, if anything it gripped tighter as it guided harry through the air through the turrets of the castle before coming into land on a balcony that could see the whole school, a giant device was visible in the balcony and so was a certain half-moon spectacled headmaster. Harry groaned as the adrenaline was wearing off into blind panic, he couldn't go to the headmaster, he can go back to the common room, nothing happened, he can continue with life that's what people wanted from him right.

The red bird gently placed Harry down on the balcony next to the headmaster and then went to its perch. When Harry had a better look at the bird, he thought it was beautiful, red and orange feathers littered the bird and a gentle calming song came from its beak when speaking to the headmaster. Harry didn't know what to do so he started to run, down the steps and into Dumbledore's office where he had been before and tried to open the door, he tugged, and he pulled. He started to panic, he was trapped, there was nothing he could do to escape. So he slid down the door in defeat and curled up into a ball as tight as he could, he started to cry and go all into himself, he tried to grab at anything to cut right now but there was nothing sharp near him on the floor and didn't look like there was anything in the office so he resorted to scratching his already damaged arm, harder and harder and harder. Someone tried to take his hands into theirs, but he flinched away, he didn't want to be touched or anything right now. After that a spell was cast and he could no longer cause any damage to himself.

"Harry, come on out, we need to talk about what happened" It was Dumbledore, concerned and worried about the student on his office floor. No reply "Harry, it's okay to feel like this, you are safe now." Nothing "Harry you are being silly". No reply, Harry just curled himself tighter. "Harry you aren't going to go anywhere until you speak to me about what has happened.

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. LET ME GO! LET ME OUT! LET ME DIE! I'M NOTHING TO YOU!" came a shout from the hall. Albus Dumbledore had never seen a twelve-year-old boy so distraught, he needed to know why his saviour was not talking to him, why he didn't care anymore what he thought or said?

"I can't let you go until you are safe to be alone". No reply again. Harry was just panicking now; he didn't want anyone to know and obviously the headmaster did. It was obvious the old man cared and wanted him to be safe and well, it reminded him that others cared too. Harry regretted jumping, I he hadn't none of this would have happened, he would be in his dormitory able to sleep and be with friends. Guilt overwhelmed him when he thought of the Weasley's and Hermione. Dumbledore could tell there was nothing he could do for the boy and he wanted him to be safe and unhurt. Albus realised in this moment that Harry Potter was only a child an innocent child like any other in this school. Harry deserved a happy life and childhood, yes, he defeated Voldemort but he is only a boy and shouldn't have that burden or any burden except school. Albus sighed and knew he couldn't help the boy, he needed someone he trusted someone who was getting to know him. Albus decided to send a patronus to the potion's professor.

In no time at all a knock came from the door to his office, Albus unlocked the door with the counter charm he had used to lock it and opened the door. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were standing in the doorway, they both looked down and two shocked faces stared back at him. Severus entered whilst McGonagall left to make sure the Gryffindors worried about Harry knew he was safe; he then locked the door with the same charm.

"Albus, what has happened? Why such extreme measures to lock the door?" asked Severus as he bent down then gently asked "Harry its professor Snape, you are safe can you look at me?" he tried to gently touch the boy who flinched violently away so he stopped.

"Harry decided to visit the astronomy tower this evening, not to look at the stars, however. "Severus groaned inwardly, he knew something like this was going to happen, why didn't he meet the boy outside of the great hall after the feast? Why did he wait that long? "I doubt if I need to say anymore however Harry leapt from the tower and was caught by Fawkes who as you know responds to the charm place on the towers for anybody who takes a leap. Fawkes brought Harry straight here instead of the Hospital wing, Harry then tried to run to the door and open it, I looked it with a charm quickly so he couldn't do anything else. Harry then went into himself and started to scratch at his arm so I charmed his hands so they couldn't do any more damage. I have tried to talk to him but there has been no response." Finished Dumbledore with a grave voice, no twinkle was visible behind the spectacles.

"Alright Headmaster, thank you. Is there any chance we can emergency call Healer Richards?"

"Certainly" replied Dumbledore as he threw some powder into the fireplace and asked for "Castleway's Cottage" he stepped in the fireplace and disappeared. Meanwhile Severus was trying to coax harry out of his ball but was having no success even the breathing exercises he was saying to the boy wasn't working, he tried to touch the boy but he kept flinching away luckily it wasn't long until the headmaster came back with Gareth close behind him.

"Thank you for coming healer Richards at this late hour"

"It's not a problem, it's not too late anyway it's what I am here for. Anytime means anytime Severus. Albus has explained what has happened and I am assuming you can't get anywhere near him?" Severus shook his head with a sad look upon his face. "Don't you worry, he would eventually tire himself out but that is never recommended." Gareth replied as he looked at the boy.

Suddenly another patronus entered the room in the shape of a cat and it stopped dead, an echoing voice of Minerva McGonagall filled the room. "Headmaster, this is urgent, please come to the first-floor corridor by the girls lavatory as quick as you can" the patronus then left. Dumbledore looked at Severus and Gareth obviously not knowing what to do.

"Headmaster go to Professor McGonagall, Severus and I can handle Harry, we will still be here when you return"

"Thank you Healer Richards. I will be as quick as I can" Dumbledore replied as he left the office. Severus was now alone with harry and Gareth. Gareth made sure the door was closed before trying to speak to the distraught boy.

"Harry, its Gareth. You are safe" Gareth repeated these words but there was no response or effect, he needed to personally connect with the boy and feed some calming magic into him but knew it would be difficult just by the way harry was positioned, ready to run and curled up in defence. Gareth sat down next to harry and kept talking to him explaining what he was going to do before attempting to touch him. Gareth didn't know if harry was listening or not, but it was worth a go. Slowly and carefully he placed a hand on the boy's small back. At the first slight tough the boy flinched away. Gareth didn't move though he kept talking to Harry letting him know he was safe and explaining what he was going to do.

Harry could hear Gareth there by his side, but he didn't know what Gareth was going to do after this, it was safer to stay here, he couldn't let anyone I, he couldn't let him now, he had let Gareth down. Tears streamed from his eyes as he cried harder. He tried to listen to Gareth he knew what the healer wanted to do but Harry couldn't let anyone take him away. Gareth wasn't giving up though.

Gareth turned to Severus and said "Harry is listening"

"He is crying harder though, we are obviously distressing him, we need to stop."

"No, if we stop then Harry is more likely to do something again when he wakes from exhaustion tomorrow" explained Gareth "Harry, you are safe, I am not going anywhere, professor Snape is here too, come say hello. We aren't going to hurt you; we aren't mad or angry. You aren't going to be punished okay? You are safe" Gareth kept repeating this making attempt to place his hand on the boys back replacing it every time the boy flinched away.

The hand on his back was gentle, they weren't going to leave him or take him away. He didn't flinch away and soon he could feel the magic flowing inside him, his breathing was more under control he could think straight. He had been stupid, why did he jump, why did he let the adrenaline take over.

"That's it Harry well done you are doing so well. You are safe, come back to me"

Once Harry was calm enough and knew Gareth wasn't going anywhere and wanted to be with him all Harry wanted to do was be in the healer's arms, that was a safe place, nothing could hurt him there. People could still take him away here. Harry unravelled himself slowly before quickly scooting onto Gareth's lap, into the healer's arms and buried his head in Gareth's shoulder, crying still hard.

"Well done Harry, great job. You are safe with me, I'm not going to let you go until you are ready" Gareth said smiling slightly placing one hand around the boys back and onto the back his head and the other around the boys waist, this was the best position to let the calming magic flow. Gareth looked up at the potions master who was now speaking to him.

"I don't know how you managed to do that but thank you healer Richards"

"no problem Severus and please call me Gareth, we were both in the same year in school first name terms shouldn't change and especially now you've done such a great job with Harry"

"I haven't look at him he's just jumped"

"You couldn't have helped it, you reached out to him, he knows he can come to you. The problem is when children don't get the right messages early in life then they don't feel like they can reach out to anyone, that they don't deserve help, that adults lie to them. My aim for Harry has been to try to get him to open up, but he is a tough cookie and needs more time than most."

"You are right there, today might have been too much for him"

"Is today a significant day?"

"Tonight, is the night ten years ago from when his parents were murdered" at that Harry cried harder he missed his parents, he wanted to be with them so badly. Gareth held the boy tight feeding him some calming magic.

"I think I know what to tackle next with him" Gareth was about to say something more when tree professors came into the office behind Dumbledore.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Aftermath

NOTE: Thank you for all the kind words from the last few chapters im hoping this lives up to everything.

Chapter 14 – The Aftermath

"Professor Dumbledore! It was lucky no student was hurt!"

"What about my cat? Isnt she important?"

"Yes Argus of course she is, however it is evident that the students are in danger, we need to impose new rules for the students and warn them about the danger. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"What is the problem headmaster?" asked Severus.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. There was a message outside the girls bathroom on the

first floor saying 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware' it is written in a red substance. This and the fact that Mrs Norris was petrified mekes me believe that it is true

and we must be cautious"

"Right okay. For now headmaster the curfew for being back in their common rooms must be before eight o clock. The library can close and quidditch practice for all teams must finish by seven o'clock. This gives the students time to eat and to get back to their dormitorys. During the hours students are

not in class teachers need to be on patrol" replied Severus.

There were nods of agreement from all heads of houses. After that issue was dealt with professor sprout and fitlewick looked down at Gareth on the floor holding a young boy.

"Heads of houses will you please go and inform your houses about the new arrangements" requested Dumbledore trying to distract the professos from the boy.

"Mr Richards, its been years! How are you?"

"Doing well, professor Flitlewik"

"What on earth are you doing here, and who is that you are holding?"

"I am a qualified child healer specialising in mental health and magical capacity I am here at Professor Dumbledore's request to help a child in need." replied Gareth standing up and shaking his Charms professors hand. He didn't want to say he was holding Harry he didn't want to break Harrys trust after he had spent the best part of half an hour trying to get him uncurled from a ball.

"You've done well for yourself congratulations, though Professor Dumbledore is correct we need to

go and warn the students. I am assuming you have said everything you need to headmaster?"

"yes Fillius I think its time for all the heads of houses to return to the common rooms and impose the rules as soon as possible." Flicking his wand at a pile of parchment Dumbledore made four identical rule change notices and handed one to each of the heads of houses.

"Thank you all for your time we will discuss the circumstances in depth during our staff meeting Monday" in a tone to all the

professors that implied the conversation was over. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heads of house left the office. Severus Snape stayed however looking at Harry, Gareth, and Dumbledore

each in turn. "Severus, go warn your students no one is going to leave here anytime soon I don't think" Severus nodded, swished his cloak and left the room.

Harry who had been very quiet the whole meeting glanced around before burying his head back into Gareth. Harry felt safe here in the moment with Gareth but was now worried about the whole conversation he had just heard, the professors did not realise that the boy was listening and knew

about the chamber of secrets. Harry wanted to go and tell Ron and Hermione but then the guilt of what he had recently done overcame him and he ended up just staying and not doing anything.

"I see you have managed to calm Harry down a bit"

"Yes, though I don't think that all the heads of house knowing about this is a very good way to earn Harrys trust at the moment"

"Understandable, how can we help him now?"

"I think for tonight at least I would like to stay with Harry to keep him safe and I don't think leaving him alone at this stage is going to help anything. So I can either take him home with me and he can stay the night or I can take him to St Mungo's which I don't think is a good idea due to the amount of media this will have and I'd rather Harry not go through that at this stage but overall it is what Harry is comfortable doing"

"Alternatively you could use the room you use usually, all you have to do is walk past that wall and imagine the type of room you would like and it will appear."

"That sounds the most appropriate, thank you headmaster"

"Would you like to head there now?"

"I think we are going to wait until Severus is back I would like to discuss the next steps for Harrys work with Severus and I." The headmaster nodded and started to pace the room before pulling out his wand and placing it to his head before extracting this white silvery strand of some sort and

bottling it. Harry who had turned around to look at the headmaster looked curiously at the old man having finally calmed down enough to remove his head from Gareth's ches but was obviously tired, his eyes were drooping.

"This is a memeory Harry, sometimes when this old man has too much to think about I bottle them until I have the time to come back and look into it further. Until then I can just leave it be" Harry nodded showing the headmaster that he was listening before settling down in gareths arms and

falling into a sleep. It wasn't long until

Snape returned to the office cloak swishing like usual as he passed into the office.

"The snakes have been told and accepted the new rules, they have been informed servere punishment will accompany them on their after curfew wanderings."

"Thank you Severus. Gareth will be staying in the Room of requirement to keep an eye on Harry for tonight at least, he also wanted to talk about the next steps" Severus nodded once at Dumbledore and the other at Gareth as he sat down on a vacant chair in the office.

"I am going to spend the day with Harry tomorrow doing different things because of tonight, and then I will see if he is safe to return to his common room under more supervision. He will not be able

to play quidditch tomorrow can the game be rearranged? Also, I would like Harry to meet with you four times a week and I will be coming an extra day too so that we can help him further with his habits. His parents seem to be a big trigger for all of this so maybe we can focus on that for a bit

before trying to talk to him about his home life, he has been avoiding it and tonight shows we cannot let Harry carry on the way he is."

"Agreed Healer Richards what I was going to do after the feast tonight was take him to see his parents grave, I doubt he has ever seen his village let alone their graves, I was hoping he would open up a bit more but did this before I could get hold of him"

Maybe you could take him next Saturday? Give him time to work through what has happened today. For the schedule I will still come every Wednesday and Sunday but I will come Friday too now" Severus nodded in agreement.

The headmaster hadn't said anything up until now and when he opened his mouth nothing seemed to come out for a while.

"You had best go and get sleeping Harry off to bed. The quidditch match can

be rearranged to the Saturday a fortnights time. Thank you Gareth for coming" In a way that made them all feel like they were being shunted from the office. Severus and Gareth applied bid the headmaster goodnight and left for the seventh floor. Gareth walked back, fourth thinking of what he wanted before the door appeared, and the three went in.

The room was now spacious with cream walls and a black carpet, two beds were situated in one of the corners, both with black duvets on with white stripes. In the other there was their usual two chairs and table for when they were there for therapy. There was a small kitchen and bathroom in two adjacent rooms. Gareth put Harry down and thanked Severus for all his help with harry.

The next morning found Harry being very quiet with Gareth, obviously very embarrassed about the night before.

"Harry I cant let you go back to class tomorrow until we know you can keep yourself safe, lets try this again, what happened yesterday to make you want to do that?"

Knowing Gareth was not going to let him go until he said something he confided

"Everything, everyone is better off without me, I'm wasting all of your times and you should have just let me go"

"No Harry, you would be missed by everyone who knows you. Do you think Professor Snapes gives his time up to everyone, especially Gryffindor's." Harry shook his head "and what about Ron and

Hermione?"

"They only keep me because they have to"

"If I brought them in here would you say that to them" Harry shook his head "I think they would be disappointed that you thought they wouldn't miss you. They would tell you that they would miss you dearly. Your head of house told me they were rather erratic and worried when you didn't return to the common room last night" Harry sighed and curled himself into a ball.

"Hiding is not going to help this situation Harry, isolation is not good when you feel like this, you need your friends now more

than ever. Harry on a scale of 1 to 10 how likely would you want to do it again and carry it out. Ten being yes I am going to try to kill myself again?"

"About a two now. I regret it. I'm sorry"

"But you still want to do it?"

"The thoughts are still there."

"I know Harry, perhaps we can work on it before you go back to Gryffindor tonight?" Harry nodded and so Gareth spent the afternoon using different techniques to help the young child in front of him, they worked on art and some music, working on thinking a different way to see the positives. They

ate together, Harry tried to eat as much as he could but because he had been starving himself he could not and ended up going to the bathroom where Gareth knew all the good food was now being put. Gareth knew he had to do something about that and so asked Harry to take a nutrient potion,

which had calming draught, anti-depressant and anti-nausea. Harry would have to take this at dinnertime every night and he would have to be at dinner and eat something alongside that.

Gareth also gave Harry a small bottle of quick acting calming draught which would automatically refill but a record would be kept by Gareth. Once half past seven came, Gareth told Harry that he would be coming for an extra day and he would have to meet with Severus the rest of the days. Gareth made sure Harry was safe that night and asked his friends not to ask any questions quite yet.

Harry played a game of chess with Ron while Hermione looked over his homework, which she said was rather good, and to a high standard than usual. She then took out a book and sat reading as the common room emptied. Harry and Ron were the last to enter the dormitory is that night and

surprisingly Harry felt relaxed and tired so he was able to fall straight to sleep without cutting and giving into his urges. However as he closed his eyes he thought it is nice to be alive.


	15. Chapter 15 -Manipulis Proiicite De Lilia

Note: I hope you are all enjoying this fanfic. A thank you for all who have reviewed once again, it really helps! Any suggestions for upcoming chapters I am open to options.

Chapter 15 - Manipulis Proiicite De Lilia

Over the next week Harry went to all his sessions with Gareth and Severus which helped him with his thoughts. Severus spent half the time letting Harry do his homework in a safe space before talking until 7.30. For now Harry could only attend quidditch practice on a Saturday which Oliver Wood scowled and protested to McGonagall on the Thursday night.

"Professor! How could Professor Snape keep Harry for that amount of time cant he at least have quidditch nights off! You want Gryffindor to win next Saturday! Its already been rearranged once! And practice is being cut short! Lets get the season off to a good start!"

"Wood! The safety of students is priority! As for Harry's commitment, he is very much committed and unless you want to join him in detention for the rest of the month I suggest you drop it!"

Harry at this point started to panic so he went up to his dormitory uncorked the small bottle he kept on him and drank the whole thing in one swig a few minutes later he felt a lot calmer and was able to rationalise his thoughts before going back out to the common room. He was feeling panicky anyway because Severus was going to take him to see his parents on Saturday after quidditch practice and this that night wasn't helping.

Harry was feeling a bit better in himself, he was able to eat a little more and concentrate in class more though it was only slight everyone noticed that Harry was a little better and during his session with Gareth on Friday Gareth prepared him to see the graves. He couldn't get much out of the boy which did make him worried thought he was going with Severus so the boy couldn't do anything stupid. Gareth spoke to Severus about his worries and made sure that Severus could send him a partonus if anything got too bad.

Saturday morning found Harry being awaken at 5.30 by Oliver Wood and forced to get changed and down to the quidditch pitch. The sun was creeping up from behind the forest and the cold wintery breeze swept through Harrys hair as he launched himself into the air. The feeling was magic but didn't have its usual effect all he could think about was his parents and the flash of green light that kept haunting him in his nightmares. Harry did not notice when the snitch was released and caught it only accidentally going into a dive. No one noticed Harry was off and also didn't notice as he went off on his own towards the lake at the end of the session.

At the lake the wind was strong as it was such an open space, the giant squids tentacles splashed in and out of the water. Harry took a slow walk around the lake until he could feel his fingers or toes, only then did he return to the dormitory to have a shower to warm up and punish himself for the nightmares he had last night and being a burden to the whole of his team. He didn't have long though soon it was half past two and he was supposed to be meeting Severus at three. Harry quickly put some muggle clothes on which were at least five sizes too big for him and made his way down to the Slytherins office.

Severus was waiting in his office, he had a muggle pair of black trousers on and a black coat waiting for the young boy to come with him to the graveyard. Harry had not turned up to breakfast or lunch which wasn't too unusual but he would have thought the boy would at least have had some food before training with the rest of the team earlier. Severus sighed, how could he have let this happen to the boy, when did it get so bad? There was a knock on the door, Severus opened it to find Harry with a ridiculously large pair of jeans on which were just about holding up with a belt and a jumper which looked like it had been stretched onto a small elephant.

"Harry, what are you wearing?" asked Severus mortified about how the boy looked. Didn't he even care or give respect to his parents to go to their grave looking like a house elf.

"Muggle clothes Sir?" replied Harry puzzled. Severus did tell him to put muggle clothes on didn't he? "These are my best ones" he added tentatively.

"Why don't they fit you?"

"Freaks don't deserve nice clothes. Freaks should be greatful for what they are given"

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not a freak and you desrve clothes and food and nice things" Severus knew from his meetings with harry that the Dursleys were verbally abusive but not neglectful, this showed him about the neglect now. Was there even more to this than he first thought? Harry nodded in reply. "Let me shrink those to size, then we can go" Harry nodded again giving his professor permission to shrink the clothes. With the flick of his wand the clothes were now fitting Harry, they were still old and a bit torn in places but at least they fit the boy.

"Thank you Sir" said Harry gratefully

"You are welcome Harry. Are you ready? We are travelling by floo network to a place called Godric's Hollow. That is your parents old house, we will be going straight out of the door okay?" Harry nodded and followed Snape over to the grate. Severus threw some floo powder into the flames and they turned green he then guided the boy by the shoulder into the flames and said "Godric's Hollow!" they span faster and faster, Severus kept a grip on Harry as they span so he didn't lose him in the process.

They stepped out of red brick fireplace with dark wood grate covered with soot. There was a old dusty sofa and armchair sat around a wooden coffee table, bricks and plastic toys covered the floor, pictures littered the room of the potters wedding day and baby Harry, there was also a lot of rubble from a wall partially knocked down. The house had been untouched since that night all the ornaments were in the same place, the house seemed sad and lost in time. The grandfather clock still worked and was ticking in the corner of the room Severus looked down at Harry who seemed to be panicking a bit.

_"__Oh, I just called to say, I love you" rang his father's voice as the pair danced around the room as baby Harry clapped on the floor. Next Lily picked the baby up and danced with James around the room. _

"Harry! Come back to me" Severus asked. Harry did not want to leave this memory, it was nice but made his heart ache, he missed his parents, what would it have been like with them in his life. He let Severus guide him out of the house, and then it was easier then to come out from his flashback. A tear escaped from his eyes.

"Thanks Sir"

"You may call me Severus or Sev if you want when we are alone. Is this better?" Harry nodded "Come on then let's go and find them" Severus continued as he guided Harry to the graveyard. When Harry saw the graveyard, he walked up and down the graves before falling to his knees in front of one right at the very back of the graveyard by two trees, which looked like they had been planted 10 years ago. Severus hadn't been to their grave in years but put on a brave face for the boy. Severus could tell Harry was holding back so he put his hand on the boys shoulder and said, "It's okay to cry"

It didn't take long before the boy was crying openly on his knees running his fingers through the lettering of the grave. Severus stood sadly looking at the grave and remembering their childhood together, the time where Lily first showed signs of magic and the time she got her Hogwarts letter. He had been able to process it, he missed Lily of course but had never reacted like Harry when he saw the graves. However, what Harry did next shocked Severus and upset him all at once.

"Mum, Dad, why'd you leave m! Come back please! I miss you so much! Please, Mum! Dad!" there was hysterical sobbing from the boy now. Severus didn't know what to do he tried to comfort the boy but he flinched away. It got worse from there "I wish I could join you! It's my fault you are gone, my fault he came after you! I WANNA COME N JOIN YOU OR CAN YOU COME BACK TO ME PLEASE! PLEASE MUM, DAD" Harry kept crying harder and harder, until he cried so hard he silenced himself he then settled down on the grass by the stone his hands full of tears and placed them at the front of the stone.

After a while, a flower sprouted from the ground and budded right in front of him. Severus was in shock he hadn't seen this kind of magic without a wand before. Soon a heart shaped ring surrounded the gravestone with white lilies. Harry gave the stone a sad smile before losing himself to the overwhelming tiredness of the whole situation.

Severus picked up the now sleeping child and observed the heart around the grave. No child had ever shown such emotion around him before. Severus said his goodbyes to Lily before making his way back to the fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts. Once at Hogwarts Severus cast a notice me not charm and went up to the Gryffindor dormitory's to deposit the child in his bed. He would need to talk to Gareth tomorrow before the boy saw him, but was glad in a way the boy could hold emotion, it's just how much was he holding back, what was happening deep down inside? It was quite concerning to say the least.

Severus went back to his lab and collapsed on his chair before taking out some parchment and writing a note to the healer.

_Dear Healer Richards,_

_I hope this finds you well and before tomorrow. We did go to the graveyard this afternoon, there are some concerning things I have discovered about the boy I will need to talk to you about before tomorrow. I will be awaiting your arrival in the headmaster's office, normal time or a bit before if you may._

_Severus Snape_

There that should do it he thought as he attached it to the leg of his black owl and sent her through the window. He then poured himself a large glass of firewhisky today had been a day he would never forget.


	16. Chapter 16 - Opening Up

Chapter 16 – Opening Up

Severus Snape was on his way to the headmasters office, he was walking swiftly as usual scowling at all the students that dared to look in his direction. He needed to talk about Potter, the young boys reaction to everything yesterday was very concerning, the boy needed to open up, he was not going to let the boy avoid talking about his relatives any longer after the state of the clothes he saw yesterday.

Without realising it Severus was at the Gargoyle, he said the password and the gargoyle lept aside. He then knocked on the door and entered into the old mans office which was filled with many different magical equipment as usual. The headmaster had Gareth already sat down opposite his desk talking about Harry.

"Ah Severus, we are all ready for the meeting to commence"

"Its good to see you again Healer Richards, Headmaster"

"Enough with the niceties Severus, what is so concerning about the boy you need to talk about?" asked the headmaster in a rather definite tone.

"There are a few things Healer Richards needs to be aware of before he talks to Harry this afternoon we do not need your involvement if you have projects to attend to" replied Severus slightly snarling, getting annoyed at the headmasters lack of care.

"Severus I would like an update on Harry so please continue" replied Albus.

Severus sighed before continuing. "As you were both aware I took young Mr Potter to see Lily and James yesterday afternoon. The only floo network in Godrics Hollow was the potters residence and of course it was untouched from that dreaded night eleven years ago. Mr Potter seemed to go into some sort of trance as if he was seeing something different to I. Of course, I removed him from the situation and he managed to calm down. After that we visited the graveyard, Mr Potter found their graves and after encouragement he broke down and there was nothing I could do to help. After some time Mr Potter placed his tear filled hands onto the earth by the headstone, a white lily appeared before a ring formed around the grave, he then lost his battle with exhaustion."

"Magic can sometimes do that Severus especially if we miss someone its nothing to be concerned about" replied Albus

"If Harry has that much bottled up about his parents and I'm sure there is plenty more emotion trapped under him about them, this much emotion can break someone. That is just about his parents. I am still concerned about the conditions the boy lives in with his relatives"

"We have discussed this Severus, its only discipline which is needed to keep him in line, I am sure he is overreacting about it all" said Albus calmly

"Then why are ALL his muggle clothes torn, ripped and about five times too big for him? Why does Harry go into himself and panic as soon as they are mentioned? Why is the boy scared of his relatives? We know its Verbal abuse, now evidence of neglect and I am sure there is more. This isn't anything you can push under your rug anymore Albus!"

"I am sure it is all a big mistake, we all know the boy likes attention"

"NO ALBUS! Harry hates attention|! He cannot eat in the great hall when its full anymore. Classes he doesn't want to answer questions. Have you ever heard him talk? Don't you even remember the situation we were in this time last week? Doesn't that tell you anything!"

"Severus, losing your temper is not helping at the moment. I will talk to Harry today about his relatives and try get him to open up, hopefully yesterday was a turning point for him. Headmaster you can be assured if there is anything happening to Harry that is unsuitable it will be addressed after my meeting today" discussed Gareth calmly. "If you don't mind I will be late to the seventh floor may I leave"

"Of course Gareth"

"This will not stay unnoticed for long Albus, Gareth if anything occurs during your meeting please let me know"

"Yes of course Severus" replied Gareth as he left the office.

On his way to the seventh floor, Gareth bumped into a very tired looking Harry who walked beside him without a word. The room was already set up so they both sat down, Harry curled into himself resting is head in his knees facing Gareth.

"How are you doing Harry?" asked Gareth

"Tired" replied Harry shortly

"Would you like to expand on that? Tell me what happened yesterday?"

"Went to see mum and dad, saw the old house, saw them dancing around the room. Saw the grave. Why can't they come back? Can't they be with me? Why'd they have to go?"

"Harry, no amount of magic can bring them back but they are always with you everyday, in your heart. Can you explain more about your mum and dad dancing?"

"They were just dancing like they did most nights to the radio, I used to sit with my bricks while they danced, mum usually picked me up and danced with them. I was back there last night, it was so real. I wish it was real" harry stared to cry again, it wasn't too bad but it was significant enough for Gareth to feed some calming magic into him. Harry never cried too much, always one word answers, it was if something had changed overnight. Once Harry had calmed down a bit Gareth started to question again looking at the boys jumper that was way too big for him with holes down the bottom of It he started with that.

"What happened to your jumper Harry?"

"It was Dudley's, he grew out of it"

"Do you have any of your own things, new things"

"Freaks don't deserve clothes, freaks appreciate what they are given, freaks do as they are told"

"You are no freak Harry, you are special. Who used to call you that?"

"Everyone, aunt, uncle, Dudley, kids at school"

Deciding Harry was being open enough to talk a little about home Gareth carefully asked the next question.

"Wasn't Dudley your friend, I'm assuming you shared a room?"

"Freaks don't deserve rooms, freaks deserve cupboards and Dudley must be kept happy or I'll be punished. He is no friend, freaks don't have friends" realising what he had just said Harry clasped his hand over his mouth, curled up into a ball and panicked faster than anyone could ever imagine.

_He's going to kill me, Uncle Vernon said if I ever said anything about my cupboard he would hurt me until I begged for death, that the punishments this summer was a tap on the had to whatever would happen if anyone found out. Suddenly he was back in privet drive in the living room, his uncle towering over him with his belt outstretched. "Please don't hurt me sir, please don't, ill be a good freak ill do chores, let you do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt me! Do not kill me! I will be good! ILL BE GOOD PLEASE SIR!" _

Gareth carefully approached the young boy, Harry was panicking, worse than he had ever seen anyone, he was curled in a ball shouting "Don't hurt me, don't kill me, I'll be good" who could ever make a child feel like they have to curl into a ball to keep themselves safe from being killed. Harry must be having a flashback, who knows what the boy's relatives had done to him; this was evidence enough that it was more than verbal, but physical abuse. Gareth bent down to place his hand on the boys back to calm him but the boy flinched violently away.

"Don't touch me! Do not hurt me! Please"

"I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe, and you are at Hogwarts with me, Gareth. Come back to me harry, you are safe" Gareth kept repeating this until the boy let him feed calming magic into him. After a while, Harry let Gareth pick him up and hold him close. "I am so sorry it's taken until now for me to help, I promise you your relatives will never come near you again." Gareth sat there with Harry crying for a long while, Harry didn't want Gareth to go, and couldn't he stay? Harry cried until he exhausted himself to the point where he slept. Gareth decided that he would stay here with Harry tonight to keep an eye on the boy.

Once Harry was asleep Gareth set him down on a bed that appeared I the corner of the room again, placed a monitoring charm on him before sending a patronus to Severus to get to the Headmasters office. They had some serious things to talk about.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for everyone sticking with me through this and all of your reviews of each chapter help so much. it is greatly appreciated. This has now been re-uploaded, hopefully with a little better grammar etc. To reply to your review Millie072, I do not have a beta, all my editing is done by myself. This is no excuse but my mh is pretty bad atm so mistakes will happen. I'm hoping this version of this chapter is a bit better. Thank you for your positive review I really enjoyed reading it :)

Chapter 17 - Never In My Life

A blue dog came into Severus Snape's office that afternoon, stopping in the middle of the room and saying no more than three words. "Headmasters office asap" it then left the room leaving Severus very concerned knowing that the patronus was none other than Healer Richards, and that must mean harry was in trouble. Severus finished marking the paper he was working on put his quill down before exiting the office and walked as fast as he could to the headmaster's office.

Just outside the office, Severus bumped into the worried healer who was pacing back and forth obviously not wanting to go up to the office. He had never seen the healer like this, which made him even more worried. Severus did not know what to do as he approached the young man so he stood there until the healer noticed him.

"Severus am I glad to see you"

"What has happened?"

"I can't describe, well I have no words, and it would be easier to show you. I know the headmaster has a pensive"

"Right, let's go up to the office" replied Severus calmly "Sherbet Lemon" the gargoyle jumped aside and the pair stepped onto the stairs up to the office and with permission from the headmaster the pair headed into the office.

"Ah Severus, Gareth what a lovely surprise, what do I owe the pleasure for this time?"

Gareth was still replaying his time with Harry as he summoned up the courage to speak to the man who did not check on the boy while he was with his relatives. Alternatively, if he did actually check that would be worse. "I have a memory to show you headmaster and Severus. I would prefer to not talk about anything until you have seen the memory. May I have permission to show you in the pensive?"

"Of course my boy, let me just remove my own and you can add yours" the headmaster smiled as he summoned the pensive onto the desk and removed two blue strands of water like string and deposited them into a flask. Gareth then extracted one from his forehead with the use of his wand. Gareth did not want to see it all again but for the sake of Harry he did and invited both Severus and the headmaster in with him.

All three stood in the comfortable looking room Harry sat in the chair attempting to talk opposite Gareth looking rather tired, skinny and upset. "Freaks do not deserve rooms, freaks deserve cupboards and Dudley must be kept happy or I'll be punished. He is no friend, freaks don't have friends" Harry them clasped his hand to his mouth, his chest was breathing hard, tears streamed down the going boys face. His emerald eyes looked as if Gareth was holding a knife getting ready to stab him. His pupils narrowed and looked petrified. The young boy ran to the corner of the room made himself as small as possible hands over his head and started shouting "DONT HURT ME DONT KILL ME ILL BE GOOD!" The young boy cried. The Gareth they were observing was trying to reach out to the boy but Harry flinched away. Gareth kept trying by the boy kept shouting, crying and flinching.

Gareth had had enough and pulled the other two out of the pensive. Both were looking place and shocked. Dumbledore put the pensive away and gestured both to sit down.

"Before any of you say anything the conversation before was about his cousin. Harry was obviously was having a flashback, I dread to think what he was seeing, and I don't think it was just his cousin there is a bigger player in this and I think it's his uncle. The only sensible way to confirm this is to go and see his uncle in his own home and see how he reacts to things. But, I am not letting Harry relive that trauma. Not until he is ready and that will be a while," said Gareth

"No child should ever cower in fear to an adult; no child should completely break down in matter of seconds of revealing a tiny bit of their home life. No child should call themselves a freak or anything negative and no child should ever feel like they don't deserve anything positive" stated Severus in a monotone obviously shocked.

"How do we know it wasn't just his cousin I mean there is no evidence. Maybe he was making it up for attention or maybe it was just a dream?" Albus explained

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A CHILD ACT LIKE THAT? SHOULD ANY CHILD HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT? NO, JUST BECUSE HE IS YOUR GOLDEN BOY AND THE ONE TO DEFEAT THE DARL LORD DOESNT MEAN HE IS NOT STILL A CHILD. NO CHILD SHOULD EVER BE PUT IN THIS SITUATION. IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO SEE THAT LET ME SORT IT OUT LET ME PROTECT LILYS SON. I MADE A PROMISE THAT I'M TRYING TO KEEP. YOU BROKE YOURS YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER AND HIM. WITHOUT THIS ALL LILY WOULD BE ALIVE AND THAT BOY, THAT INNOCENT BOY WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD TO GO THOUGH THIS!" Severus shouted

Albus Dumbledore was stunned into silence. Severus Snape never lost his temper, he had never seen the potions master react like that or show so much emotion. Gareth had his hand on Severus back trying to calm the man. Gareth looked shocked and disappointed in the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, all I am going to ask now is if you can help Harry now, remove him from the Dursleys care, make a promise to do things for him and make sure he is safe with someone who loves him for who he is. The blood wards don't work if he can't say that place is home and from my knowledge Hogwarts is his home. The blood wards have failed, failed since last year. We can get justice for Harry. In addition, if you want we can go and talk to them and observe the problem. However, please promise the boy will be safe from now on. Or unfortunately I will have to go to the ministry about child negligence"

"Yes Gareth I will remove him from the Dursley's care. All I need is for someone to take the guardianship over temporarily"

"Gareth is this against your policy? Can you take the guardianship?"

"It is against my policy Severus I am sorry"

"Headmaster you know my commitments and connections make it unsafe to have Harry in my care" continued Severus "As I have said before, he can see right through anything, it's easy when it's one of my snakes but Harry, if the dark lord returns will be in grave danger. There must be some way to keep him safe, temporarily a least he's at Hogwarts we have time"

"There is a way if you Gareth would like the responsibility, it can only be temporary if you wanted too Gareth" said Dumbledore suddenly

"How I do not see it being appropriate, I being a person of responsibility with a minor that I have been helping for counselling reasons" Gareth then thought about his situation, he would never be able to have kids because he had untreated dragon pox as a kid leaving him with that problem. His fiancé was sad to know he could have kids and they were thinking of adopting this could be perfect so he replied "however if it was possible, I would gladly accept permanent guardianship of course I would need to talk to the family first" replied Gareth with a small smile. They were finally getting through to the headmaster.

"I can raise this at the next Wizengamot ask all attendees a wizard's oath and explain the situation. Any decision by the Wizengamot as you know cannot be overridden by any authority the head of St Mungo's will be attending also and should be able to make it possible" explained the headmaster.

"We will have to get Harrys consent and also talk to the Dursley's before doing that though" replied Gareth "I can do both those things when Harry wakes up tomorrow after that we can have another meeting will you be free tomorrow night?"

"Yes the office is completely free from 5.30," replied Dumbledore.

"I have to run a detention at 6.30. Depending on how many students I have I will let you know" Gareth nodded.

"I will leave you both here. I am going to check on Harry. We will continue this conversation tomorrow" both the men nodded at Gareth as he turned around and left the room. Gareth found it hard to believe what had just happened, would he be able to care for the boy properly... did he actually love the boy did he treat him any more different than the usual patient? Was it inappropriate? No, he was just doing his job.

Soon he was back in the room of requirement the young boy was fast asleep on the bed. His shirt had slipped up slightly; red marks littered the boys back. Gareth was shocked but at least now he had the opportunity to change this boy's life and this was the final straw, he was going to help this boy and get some justice for him. No one else is going to hurt him anymore. Gareth sent a patronus off to his fiancé with a message explaining everything. Gareth was getting ready for bed when a dog patronus came into the room and spoke softly "I think this will be perfect for our family". Gareth smiled as he got into bed, things were looking up.


	18. Chapter 18 - I Want You To Be My Family

Chapter 18 – I want you to be my family

Harry awoke somewhere quiet and comfortable; someone had removed his shoes and glasses and he had curled up under a black and white duvet. He did not want to move from underneath the covers, he was rather warm and safe, the safest he had felt in ages. Thoughts filled his head with memories from the previous day. Worry overcame Harry, he had let someone in, his Uncle was going to come to school and kill him, he knew last time he said anything or showed any magical ability he ended up in his cupboard for a week.

_"__BOY! What on earth, we told you NEVER to mention your cupboard outside of the house! It is lucky it is the end of the year and we have built a bad reputation for you that we have been able to smooth it all over. YOU MUST BE PUNISHED STILL" next thing Harry knew was the worst beating of his life, it left a three-inch scar from his shoulder across his chest and waking up a week later._

Harry could not breathe again he was trapped in his cupboard, no way out, it was dark and scary, he tried to take deep breaths, but he couldn't. All of a sudden, he was ripped from the darkness and picked up softly. A hand rubbed his back softly and let him cry into their shoulder. "Easy now Harry, that's it well done"

"Sorry Gareth" Harry sobbed into the healer's shoulder. Gareth smiled; he was glad he could care for this young boy. However, he knew today is going to be hard on the child, but he was going to go out of his way to support him through it. But, the question loomed over him would Harry want to stay with him?

"Don't be sorry Harry, come on let's have breakfast, and we can talk about what we are doing today"

"What about lessons?" asked Harry hoping this would stop Gareth from going any further, he would rather he forgot about what happened the previous night.

"We will have time after we sort some things out okay?" Harry nodded getting more anxious every moment, so much his hands were shaking as he was attempting to eat his cereal with no success. Harry finally gave up after eating only two spoonful's and went to change his clothes. Gareth didn't say anything but only because there were more pressing issues. After they had finished Gareth guided Harry over to where they usually sat and started to talk to the young boy.

"We both know we have to talk about what happened yesterday, I need you to be brave, just like your mother and father were that night, I don't need details, all I need is a name and a few things they did. After that I can promise they will not hurt you ever again" Harry nodded, he trusted Gareth just about, Gareth had never let him down before and even helped him even though he was a freak. Gareth told him he was not a freak and always made sure he was okay and sent calming magic into him. It helped; no one liked him like that before. Sev came close, he took him to see mum and dad but no one was like Gareth it was as if he understood anything. Gareth promised he would be safe, and they wouldn't hurt him and if he stayed with Gareth after no one could hurt him. Gareth was a powerful wizard and the Dursleys do not like magic. So taking a deep breath Harry opened the door a little to his mind.

"Iii-t was my Uncle"

"What did he do to you?"

"He hit me, kicked me, threw me in my cupboard and didn't let me out until school"

"That's not right Harry, no one should ever have that happen, especially a child. You did not deserve that Harry; how often did it happen"

"Depends how good I did my work, if I managed to do it okay, I would get away with some bread and water and being put in my cupboard for the night. If I failed, he would hit me, if I was really bad" A memory consumed Harry:

_He was sat on the kitchen chair taking his shoes off after being in the garden all day, he had dragged mud in the house and was going to clean it up. His uncle came home from work early, saw the mess and saw that no food had been started. "BOY! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE? MADE A MESS EH? AND ALL THAT HARD WORK YOUR AUNT DID, NOTHING ALL RUINED AND SPOILT BY A FUCKING BRAT!"_

_"__Please Sir NO! NOT THAT, I promise I'll be good, promise!"_

_"__Promising is not going to do anything this time" snarled uncle Vernon as he took off his belt and twisted it around his wrist. A fat hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck high onto the wall, the first hit was awful, and then every whip after got worse until he could no longer cry. Once that happened his uncle got tired and went upstairs leaving 7-year-old Harry potter, hurt and bleeding from welts on his back. 7-year-old Harry just got up, in pain, started food, and tried to do it good._

Next thing Harry knew he was crying into Gareth's shoulder and Gareth telling him "You are safe Harry, you are here with Gareth, safe at Hogwarts. That's it good lad deep breaths" Harry stayed like this for a while before calming down enough to sit on his own again.

"I am so sorry about that Gareth."

"It isn't your fault you had a flashback" Harry nodded his eyes drooping, he was obviously exhausted. "I think we will leave it there for a bit so you can get some rest however I have one thing to ask before I can give you some dreamless sleep ok?" Harry nodded wondering why Gareth was asking so quietly. "How would you feel about showing us the memory you just experienced instead of talking about it for now?"

"How can you do that? Who will see it?"

"Professor Dumbledore has something called a pensive which lets people enter memories and re-experience them from a spectators point of view. It would help us see what it was like for you without it hurting for you to tell us and would give real evidence to use against your uncle because I promise I will personally make sure they cannot come anywhere near you again. You will not be going back there this summer"

"Where will I go? Professor Dumbledore told me at the end of last year I couldn't stay here"

"You wouldn't stay at Hogwarts, I know this is a lot to take in right now but how would you feel about coming home with me and my fiancé?" Harry stared at Gareth for a moment before asking

"Fff-or real?" His eyes widening and tears filling his emerald eyes

"Yes, I mean it. We must sort a few things out with the headmaster first but if all goes to plan, you can come home to a proper home for Christmas?"

"You really mean it?" sobbed Harry "You want me? You want to keep me?"

"Yes Harry, I want you, we want you. In addition, I promise you if I did not want to do this, I would not. I am not going to lie to you, I never have and that stays okay" Harry didn't know what else to do, tears of happiness filled his eyes for the first time in his life and he practically jumped onto Gareth giving him the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. When Gareth gently but firmly hugged him back embracing the boys happiness as tears started to flow from his eyes too, Harry would be the perfect addition, caring, loving, helpful and once they work through what happened in his past he can help Harry be happy, properly happy.

The pair stayed like that for a while before wiping their eyes. "So, Harry to help you, could I have that memory. I promise only Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and I will see it for now, I will let you know if anything else happens is that okay? It is completely your choice, but I hope showing would be easier than telling your professors all over again?"

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure and everything was scary, but hadn't Gareth just promised that he would be safe and would not have to go back? Gareth does not lie. "How do I do it?"

"All you have to do is bring the memory to the front of your mind, try not to get engulfed by it but all I am going to do is place my wand at your temple and pull out the memory, you can then put it to the back of your mind again. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, what if I get stuck in it again?"

"Then I will be right here beside you to help" Harry nodded "After three then"

Harry didn't want to do it but he closed his eyes and brought the memory back to the front Uncle Vernon was back in front of him, but he wasn't alone this time Gareth was there he kept reminding himself. After the memory had finished, he could feel himself physically shaking and Gareth putting calming magic into him.

"Well done Harry, I've got everything now you did a great job." Harry looked at Gareth weakly and yawned, "Why dint you go and have a rest and afterwards we can go to the headmaster's office together. Everything we are doing we do together okay" Gareth repeated as he placed a blanket over Harry who was now dozing on the sofa.

Gareth could not believe Harry actually said yes, he was so excited he sent a partronus to his fiancé before mentally preparing himself to what he was going to see. He dreaded to imagine and Severus' reaction. He hoped Dumbledore would not find excuses though.

5.00 came around quite quickly, Harry had woken at 4 and the pair played a game of exploding snap to pass the time. At 5.00, they left the room of requirement and made their way to the headmaster's office. Gareth muttered the password to the gargoyle, which leapt aside and let the pair ascend the stairs behind it. The door to the office was open and the headmaster greeted them. Four plates surrounded his desk with some food.

"Ah just in time, I had the house elves save us some food, come take a seat and have a bite to eat. Harry played with his food only eating things here and there. Severus turned up a little later and ate his food in silence. The meal seemed to take a long while, the headmaster insisted on pudding even though he could tell the tension was at breaking point. Finally, after everything was cleared away they commenced their meeting.

"May I show you something from Harrys memories, it was a flashback he had today while we were talking, we thought instead of telling you everything, this memory shows everything you need against his relatives, this was when he was seven years old. If you do not mind can we borrow your pensive? Harry you don't need to come with us you can stay there"

Harry nodded glad he did not have to relive the memory for the third time that day as the adults crowded around the pensive. Gareth added the memory and one by one, they dunked their heads in.

*In the Pensive*

The three adults fell, fell and fell until they landed softly in a sparkling clean kitchen opening up to a beautiful conservatory. It was too clean, the floor had no dust or dirt, the surfaces were all wiped down and all the dishes stood sparkling in the cupboards.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" asked Dumbledore

"Be patient Albus" whispered Severus sharply

The three then heard the conservatory closing and a very small boy with shaggy black hair and emerald eyes placed down some newspaper and tried to pull a heavy chair towards him so he could sit and take his muddy old shoes off the small boy fell spattering mud over the clean kitchen. The boy looked like he was five years old, dirt covered his hands and he was carrying a big toolkit, which looked far too heavy for a young man let alone a child, but the boy managed it.

The boy carefully closed the door to outside and then took his shoes and socks off, they were both muddy, the boy's trousers were grass stained and ripped, his t-shirt wasn't much better. The young boys' arms were red with sunburn but it did not seem to bother the child. Who had stood up and was looking out the window inspecting his handiwork? The three adults observing looked out of the window and saw a newly constructed shed, it looked like the five-year-old boy in front of them had successfully built it and they had to admit it looked almost perfect.

The young boy was just about to pick up and clean his mess but a loud bang echoed around the house. Young Harry started to frantically clean and get some food onto the stove as fast as possible but it was too late. A fat man stumbled into the kitchen and looked at the mess in front of him. He then went for the small boy and successfully grabbed his prey. "BOY! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE? MADE A MESS EH? AND ALL THAT HARD WORK YOUR AUNT DID, NOTHING ALL RUINED AND SPOILT BY A FUCKING BRAT!"

The first blow made all three adults cringe; a fat hand gabbed the boy and placed him against the wall then a huge fist aimed for the boys stomach, then legs, then head. After that, he kicked the boy until he was gasping for air. The fat man then undid his belt and a frightened squeak and beg came from the young boy's mouth "Please Sir NO! NOT THAT, I promise I'll be good, promise!" it was too late the first whip could be heard and the noise repeated again and again until the small boy was battered, bruised, bleeding and broken on the floor.

After the fat man got tired, he gestured to the stove and the small boy picked himself up and started to cook in between cleaning up the now bloody kitchen. The cooking didn't take long and soon three people sat at the square table in the kitchen waiting for their food to be served. One was the fat man they saw earlier, a young boy sat next to him, almost as fat as his father then next sat a skinny long necked woman who had the look of disgust on her when she looked at the small boy.

"Tunney, how could you watch your nephew cook while bleeding and obviously hurt by your oaf of a husband?" asked Severus solemnly, he then went into a rage "ALBUS PERCIVIL WILFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE DID YOU NOT CHECK ON THE BOY, YOU SWORE TO PROTECT THEM, PROTECT HARRY. I HAVE KEPT MY END OF THE DEAL AND ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS NEGLECT HIM! HE WAS TREATED WORSE THAN THE WORST WIZARDS TREAT THEIR HOUSE ELVES!" Severus yelled and nearly broke down, Gareth stood between them shocked, and he did not think it was this bad. Oh, Harry he thought. Albus Dumbledore watched in silence, utterly disgusted by himself and his neglect.

The memory finished after Harry had finished the dishes and the downstairs was once again sparkling as of it had never been touched before. The boy had been thrown in a cupboard under the stairs with no food, no water, nothing with the whole family around him calling him 'freak' or 'worthless' were now watching TV as if it were normal.

*Memory Finished*

The three adults were then lifted out of the pensive. Harry watched as they lifted their heads out of the substance all looking pale, clammy and shocked. All three looked at Harry looking very sorry, Gareth gestured for Harry to come to him, which he did, and Gareth lifted him onto his lap and gently hugged the boy from behind and whispered

"You are so safe from any of that Harry, I will protect you, I promise they will not touch you. What they did was wrong, and you are so strong" A tear leaked from Gareth's eye, Harry turned himself around stood up and gently used his fingers to lift Gareth's chin up so he would look him in the eye. Harry then wiped the falling tears from Gareth's eyes and whispered

"You've done nothing wrong, you are protecting me and for that I thank you" Gareth couldn't take it anymore Harry had looked him in the eye for the first time ever so he gently hugged the boy as tight as he could and was so happy when Harry returned it.


	19. Chapter 19 - Harry Look at Me

Chapter 19 – Harry Look at Me

Albus and Severus let the two have a moment to themselves, during this time Severus threw dagger eyes at Albus who knew he would never hear the end of it, but the best he could do at the moment was cooperate and save his plans for next year once again.

"I assume you have discussed what needs to be discussed Gareth"

"Yes, Professor both Harry and my fiancé is very happy with the decision we are happy to do whatever it takes"

"First on the list is to go and get a confession from the Dursleys, this needs to be done whenever everyone is next free, I am going to have a discussion with Amelia Bones in the morning so we can get everything going, if the meeting goes to plan she will accompany us tomorrow afternoon to see the Dursleys of course we would discuss everything that will go on beforehand here."

"Harry you will need to go back for one last time you won't be alone, we all will be there to support you and I will not let you go if you don't want me to." said Gareth

"Oookkk-ay" replied Harry looking terrified.

"Oh, don't you worry Mr Potter, one move against anyone from the ministry of magic is a one way ticket to the wizard jail. Amelia Bones is very high up in the ministry, no one messes with her" replied Dumbledore. Severus hadn't said anything so far and looked seething, anger could be felt around the room and no one had ever seen Severus this angry. Finally he said something.

"Headmaster, I will attend your office at thirteen hundred hours after your meeting with Bones. I will then accompany you and Mr Potter to the house and do whatever it takes. However I am going to vacqte your office now before I curse you into oblivion!" Severus Snapped he then kneeled down to Harry and said "Harry look at me, I made a promise to your mum that I will protect you, I will make sure I live up to that you can be certain."

"Sev?" asked Harry through tears "Thank you"

"You are welcome" Severus Snape then left the office in a temper no one had ever seen before. Muttering to himself about a certain lemon drop loving headmaster. After he had left Dumbledore turned to the remaining people sat in his office.

"I am going to owl Amelia tonight and will let you know when our initial meeting is complete, Harry you had better go back to Gryffindor towers and catch up with your homework. You do not hhave to go to afternoon classes tomorrow because we will be seeing your relatives. Do either of you have anything to say." Harry shook his head but Gareth spoke up.

"Headmaster forgive me if I am speaking out of turn, but the initial meeting would be easier and more beneficial to Harry if he was in attendance. One more day of missed lessons isn't going to affect him too much especially after going through everything he will have to over the next couple of weeks. I can speak on Harrys behalf; I also think it would be beneficial for Mrs Bones to see the memory you did today."

"That seems appropriate"

"It also depends on Harry if he feels he is able to go back to Gryffindor tower tonight or whether he would be safer with me?"

"Until the guardianship is confirmed I can hardly see it appropriate for Mr Potter to stay in the room of requirement, he is not all over the place today and so I think he will be able to cope for the night. I also think you should take this opportunity to talk with your fiancé about the prospect of Harry coming to live with you." Dumbledore replied. Gareth sighed, the headmaster seemed to be blinded by something and it was something about Harry too.

"Understood headmaster, however, Harry is a strong young man and if he requires my presence during the night and is unable to get a hold of me I am holding you responsible, this is a serious issue headmaster, you need to start looking at this situation in a different light, how and why you did not check on Harry when he was at his relatives or see the signs last year I do not know, but you are very lucky I am under oath, otherwise the whole wizarding world will know that their saviour Harry Potter was put into an abusive situation by the greatest light wizard to exist. You are headmaster of a school of children you need to start acting like it, I have a lot of respect for you, don't make me lose it, do the right thing"

"The meeting with Mrs Bones will commence at 9.00 hours, Harry if you say the words 'sherbet lemon' you can come up straight after breakfast"

"Thank you Sir. Sorry for being such trouble.. If its any easier you can forget this all happens and I can go back to my relatives" replied Harry bravely, showing intense fear but put up a wall to make sure no one could see it but Gareth could. Gareth looked at the headmaster.

"No Harry, they do not care for you properly, you wont be going back there after tomorrow"

Gareth gave the headmaster a small smile before kneeling down to Harry and lifting his chin up just like Harry had done earlier, Harry resisted but eventually was able to look at him "Harry, look at me. This will all be over soon, go be with your friends and if they ask any questions you can either tell them the truth or it is okay to ask not to talk about it too. If you need me in the night ask one of the prefects to take you down to see Severus, he can contact me from there"

"Ok thank you Gareth and Professor Dumbledore for everything. I really appreciate it and if I can ever do anythign to make it up to you let me know" Harry turned to leave but was held back by Gareth but before the young man could speak Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Harry, its my fault you were left there, I honestly thought they would raise you as their own, I was wrong and I apologise sincerely"

Harry nodded, a tear escaped his eye, he stood up to face Dumbledore sitting at his desk looked the headmaster in the eye before saying "I forgive you" before giving Gareth a hug and leaving for Gryffindor tower. Both men left in the office watched as Harry left, both smiling. Harry was such a loving soul just like his mother and strong like his father.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower, Harry had just said the password to the fat lady and as it opened, he was engulfed by a lot of bushy hair. "Oh Harry! There you are! We have been so worried! What has happened?" asked Hermione leading him over to where her and Ron were sitting.

"Just a few things I have to sort out with Dumbledore, about wards and stuff and Gareth is there to help. We have to go to a visit tomorrow, nothing will be clear and it's all confusing at the moment, is it okay if we just play exploding snap or something?"

"Yeah Harry I'll go get my deck! Oh, I'll get Fred, George and Ginny to play too!" exclaimed Ron running up to the dormitory.

Hermione huffed but then turned to Harry and said gently "Just so you know, when you are ready to tell us we will be here to listen and support. We aren't going anywhere fast Harry and it looks like you are stuck with us for at least the next 6 years" Both Gryffindor's laughed

"Thanks Hermione" Harry smiled as the Weasleys crowded around the table, the cards were dealt and the six of them played later into the night. Harry hadn't had this much fun in ages and was disappointed when Percy came over and took the cards. Everyone said goodnight and Harry drifted into what he thought would be a peaceful sleep.

_BOY! **Whip*, *Thump*, *Kick** YOU ARE USELESS, WORTHLESS, STUPID, YOU SHOULD GO KILL YOURSELF, NO ONE LIKES YOU, FREAK, GO AND BE FREAKY IN HELL!_

Harry awoke panicking, he didn't know what to do, he reached for his blade and cut 3, 4 and 5 times, he then wrapped a bandage around his left arm before makings sure he didn't wake anyone else up. He was lucky everyone else was asleep. He thought about going to Sev but no he couldn't wake his potions professor. He could cope for the rest of the night. He didn't want to sleep and so he stayed up and caught up on all the things he had missed. He was just finishing his transfiguration essay when tiredness overcame him, and he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20 - Athority

Chapter 20 - Authority

Harry awoke to someone shaking him next morning. It was someone with bushy hair and already in full uniform.

"Harry James Potter! How long have you been here? You should be in bed sleeping not in the common room!"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down to do the work I missed; I was just finishing off transfiguration"

"Couldn't sleep? Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfery?"

"Really M'ione it's alright, I'll go get a clean set of clothes on and I'll be down now. What's the time do you know?"

"It's just gone past eight" she replied. Harry breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't late but then a huge wave came crashing over him with the realisation he would have to face his uncle today. "Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah, uh, yeah" Harry raced upstairs as the panic overcame him, into the bathroom he turned on the shower, grabbing his blade as he undressed. It was as if someone was controlling him, but he couldn't stop slicing across his arm. The blood flowed freely and finally Harry had realised what he had done as he sank into a ball on the shower floor.

Harry didn't know how long he was there, but it wasn't stopping, luckily his senses kicked in and he grabbed a few towels, one wrapped around his waist, and one around his bleeding arm. Harry then got changed into some robes and used some tissue and a spare tie to put pressure on the wounds. He will have to ask Gareth to sort it out when he saw him in a bit. Harry finally came down into the common room he didn't know he had been that long.

"Harry! You said you were going to be quick; I've been waiting half an hour! Come on the pair of you breakfast!" said Hermione as she walked off at a pace to compete with Snape.

"Don't worry mate, I just got up myself" both boys laughed as they followed Hermione into the great hall and helped themselves to some food. Harry ate quite a bit just to make sure no one would question him, but after 10 minutes his stomach had other ideas. Harry quickly excused himself and rushed to the toilet where he emptied the contents of his stomach. He groaned as he saw some red coming through to his white shirt. He took some deep breaths and washed his face before going to the headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemons" harry recalled from the previous night and took the long staircase up to the office, it seemed never ending and felt like he was walking for an hour rather that one minute. The office door was open and only one person occupied the room. Harry sighed in relief for the second time that morning because it was only Gareth who sat there by the desk. Parchment and quills were littering the desk obviously ready for the meeting.

"Hey Harry, how was your night? Not good eh?" Harry shook his head and without words gave Gareth a disappointed look before pulling up his sleeve. "Oh Harry, it will be okay, let's have a look." Harry looked away too ashamed to look at Gareth as he closed the wounds with magic, so it looked like muggle stiches, cleaned the arm and put a clean bandage on them. Harry felt his sleeve being pulled back down before being picked up and being hugged by the man. Harry couldn't take it anymore and broke down.

"I'm so sorry Gareth, I didn't mean to, it just happened, the realisation this morning just hit me, and I lost control and then it wouldn't stop. I'm so sorry" Harry sobbed.

"Harry, it's okay, you did the right thing, put pressure on it and then came to me" Gareth replied pouring calming magic into the child who reacted to it straight away and soon was just snuggled into his chest, head on shoulder.

The fire turned green and Harry jumped up quickly and sat in his own seat, this was an automatic reaction to authority, well more like his uncle thought Gareth. A tall woman with a mix of brown and black hair, stepped out of the fireplace, she carried a small booklet with her and wore a concerned look but looked friendly. She was followed by Albus Dumbledore who gestured for everyone to take a seat.

"Good Morning Harry, I am Amelia Bones, head of magical children services and protection office at the ministry of magic" introduced the woman kindly who held out a hand to Harry who shook it gently but politely. "Professor Dumbledore please cast the spell" Harry looked at the pair strangely but listened. "I swear on my magic that anything discussed in the following meeting will not be discussed with anyone except with Mr Harry James Potter's explicit permission, let so it be" she finished, and a golden sphere surrounded them all before disappearing. "What that does is make sure no one here can discuss anything you say or show us without you knowing" Harry nodded. "Now it has come to the ministry's attention that the muggle relatives of Harry Potter need to be questioned and most probably prosecuted based on emotionally and physically abusing a child of magic and neglect. Leaving the victim with physical and emotional scars. Is that right Harry"

Harry didn't know what to say, he was very scared and couldn't speak, all the adults were staring at him, freaks don't get attention he thought. "Harry has shown us a flashback from his time at his relatives I think that would explain a lot" The lady nodded as Dumbledore brought over his pensive and soon all three adults were submerged by the liquid. Harry waited and watched for their reactions. It was a good half an hour before they emerged, all looking shocked, even Gareth and Dumbledore even though they had seen it before. "are you okay to answer some questions Harry?" Harry nodded and looked at the lady.

"Mr Potter can you confirm this is your memory?" Harry dunked his head into the pensive and saw the first glimpse of his uncle and came back out. Harry nodded trying not to cry. Gareth placed his hand of Harrys shoulder and helped him calm down.

"Yes, this is my memory, I was seven when that happened Mrs"

"Who was the person hitting you, and then the other two at the table?"

"It was my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin, Mrs"

"How often did that happen?" Harry looked at Gareth who nodded him and encouraged him. So, Harry went into a long talk about what had happened. The fact the first memory he had was his Aunt hitting him over the head with a frying pan because he burnt the bacon when he was three, the constant housework, the constant name calling, the fact that he didn't know his name until he went to school when he was five. How his Uncle came home and hit him and kicked him from the age of four. The fact that he had to get low grades in school, or he would be hurt more. How Aunt Marge set the dog on him. Not knowing what Christmas was until last year, never knowing his birthday until Hagrid came to get him last year. Being severely punished for accidental magic and even being thrown and locked in the cupboard for days. Harry told the whole story but only skimmed the surface. Gareth had told him the more details he gave the more likely things would happen. By the time he had finished there was not a dry eye in the room, all three adults had tears rolling down their cheeks, none of them knew it was that bad.

Once everyone took a moment form themselves Amelia Bones spoke "Youve been so, so brave Harry, you should be proud of yourself. I have one thing to ask, do you still have any injuries from when you were there this summer? May we look at your back?"

Gareth looked at the small boy in front of him and said "You don't have to; it is up to you"

"Will it help me be with you?"

"Maybe" Harry nodded and slowly but surely undressed his top half. When Harry finally took off his shirt and showed them his torso, it was littered with scars and almost healed bruises, some scars looked like they healed by accidental magic, others couldn't heal so well leaving scars. Harry turned around. Gasps could be heard from behind him, what the tree adults saw were partially healed welts and bruises which were still yellow and blue from the summer. His ribs stuck out and he was incredibly thin. The nutrient potions had obviously helped a bit but not that much. "Thanks Harry, you can put your shirt back on now" said Gareth kindly. Harry put his shirt back on as tears filled his eyes, he had been so strong today already and the worst was to come. Gareth picked the small boy up and let him snuggle into him.

"You two seem to have a very good bond already Healer Richards. He trusts you and that is more that can be said for anyone else. I have heard of your home situation Healer Richards and because you submitted a document saying you would like to adopt after the court hearing for Harry, we can make the progress smooth."

"Thank you, Mrs Bones, it's very appreciated, will I receive any punishments for being too close to a minor"

"No, nothing, Harry needs this love, care and attention and you are probably the first adult ever to care for him, you have not broken the regulations, wandless magic to help calm a patient is defiantly ok and that's all you are doing there." Amelia smiled briefly. "As it is near lunchtime, we should have some food, we can then get Professor Snape and go to the house"

Everyone agreed that this was the right thing to do. Dumbledore asked the elves in the kitchen to bring up some sandwiches and crisps. There was little to talk during the meal, Harry at in silence, Dumbledore was trying to create small talk with Mrs Bones but was unsuccessful. The tension increased when Severus Snape entered the office. It didn't take long for Mr Bones to explain what had happened that morning. Everyone then got ready to leave, Harry was on the brink of panic but composed himself into going home mode.

Everyone waited for Harry to give them the go ahead before they entered the fireplace, Dumbledore went first followed by Severus, then Mrs Bones, Gareth stepped into the fireplace with Harry and they span and span faster and faster. Harry closed his eyes and kept hold of Gareth. Soon they were slowing down, and they came shooting out of the fireplace. Harry opened his eyes, to see he was in a familiar place, cats came and wrapped their tails between his leg and gave Harry a lick. Harry knew immediately from then where they were, Mrs Figgs house.

"Hi, Mrs, I hope you are well" said Harry automatically

"I am well thank you Harry, come on I'll show you all you out before you all get covered in cat hair. I will wish you all the best for whatever your business is here"

Gareth thanked the old lady as they left the house. Harry then took the lead and showed them the way to Privet Drive. The street looked like it shouldn't be, every garden immaculate, no weeds showed, the lawns were perfectly swept and even though it was mid-autumn there were no leaves littering the pathways. Number four came into view, Harry stayed very close to Gareth.

Everyone followed Mrs Bones to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. Inside a voice rumbled through the house that made Harry shudder. "Who on earth is coming here at this time of day on my day off!" A heavy set of steps made their way towards the door. "Who are..." The fat man with the bushy moustache who looked like a beached whale looked down. "YOU! PETNIA THE FREAK IS HERE, WITH FREAKY PEOPLE!"

"Vernon Darling keep your voice down, I assumed he's been expelled, take the boy and tell the rest to leave" a female voice replied sounding disgusted by what she had heard. Severus Snape recognised the voice. Lilys awful sister, the person who was so jealous of her sister she tried to fake magic. Hatred seethed from Severus, but he resisted to hex the pair of muggles in front of him. Gareth placed his hand on Harrys shoulder and was very surprised on how calm the boy was. Amelia Bones cleared her voice before speaking.

"Mr Vernon and Mrs Petunia Dursley, I am the head of magical children's services and protection and I am here after reports of neglect, emotional and extensive physical abuse against Mr Harry Potter." The fat man in front of them went purple with rage but held back he couldn't control it for long. The woman came from the kitchen to see what was going on and looked at Severus, then Dumbledore and finally Harry she sent daggers at each of them and put her hand on her husband shoulder sensing danger. "May we come in, we have to discuss and investigate the claims..." Amelia didn't finish her sentence, a fat hand grabbed Harry with such force it knocked the wind out of him. Harry was then launched into the wall, knocking his head so it bled.

Severus Snape pulled out his wand and shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" the fat man's arms and legs snapped together, with his weight too much forward he then fell onto the floor dropping Harry who was caught by Gareth who had run forward as soon as the man grabbed his boy. Dumbledore and Amelia Bones both had their wands out also, but Severus was too quick. "Are YOU going to abuse Harry anymore Petunia or are we all allowed inside before your pride goes with your freedom" Petunia Dursley then stood aside as she led them all into the living room.

Dumbledore who was stronger than his age looked grabbed the fat man paralysed on the floor and pulled him into the living room. The twinkle in his eye diminished instead a blue flame issued in the pupils. No one had ever seen Dumbledore angry; this was it this was too much seeing this happen first hand slapped the reality into him. Severus didn't sit down he watched as Gareth healed Harrys head and held him close telling him "You are safe Harry. I am so sorry I wasn't quick enough to stop him."

Severus smiled slightly as he heard Harry replying "It isn't your fault, its mine, I did everything wrong. He found out I deserve it"

"No, you do not Harry" replied Severus gently before staring at Petunia, nothing was going to hold him back now. "How DARE you let your oaf of a husband hurt your nephew, your own blood, beat him within an inch of life, whip him, encourage him to hurt himself. How DARE you make Harry think he is worthless. Harry is no freak. How can you stand there while you pamper your own son and yet make Harry do all the chores from the time he could walk? Tell, me petunia, tell me I'm interested, intrigued for the reasons. He is a human being; he is your sisters' son. YOU ARE AN ABUSER. YOU HURT CHILDREN, YOU STAND BY AND LET YOUR OWN FLESH ALOMST DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES AN YOU WHAT? IGNORE IT? ENCOURAGE IT? COME ON PETUNIA I WANT TO KNOW. And don't you dare tell me you weren't involved, or did not know about it, you were the one who needed the magic stamped out of him. Guess what it hasn't worked. Harry is going to become an outstanding wizard and a generous and loving human being. You disgust me, both of you, you do not deserve the name human let alone relatives. What you have done is horrendous, abusive and manipulative, thought you were better than this, I guess all the good has been squeezed out by jealousy for Harry and your sister. So Petunia, and YOU, YOU DISGUSTING OAF! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you both into oblivion right now" Severus finally finished by restoring the fat man warning "ONE wrong move and all four of us will hex you on the spot. Now SIT DOWN"

Not one person in the room moved a muscle while Vernon Dursley took his seat next to his wife, the same Severus Snape who made a class listen with ease had worked his magic once again. Harry had hidden and curled into Gareth.

"Severus would you like to take a seat, though I know you have more to say, we must press on you will have your opportunity to voice your opinions later" Dumbledore broke the silence calmly

"Don't you worry I will" replied Severus as he stood behind the chair Amelia was occupying.

"I do not need much more evidence now, the actions you displayed when we entered the premises is enough. I do want to have a look at the cupboard under the stairs, may I?" both Dursleys nodded and all the magical personal crowded around the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard smelt strongly of urine and blood, even after all the time the smell had not lessened. A very thin mattress and a blanket was on the floor. Cobwebs lined the ceiling, there were three shelves, two small models of one a car and one a horse stood alone on the shelves next to old dustpans, mops and dusters. Three locks were clamped on the door and a small vent was inserted in the wall. Severus Snape bent down and picked up the blanket.

"I remember the day your mother brought you home in this very blanket Harry would you like it?" Harry nodded, he always kept the blanket here, his dorm mates would laugh, he knew it was from his mother when he came back for summer, the blanket was the most decent thing he had and whatever his aunt tried to do to it remained the way it was. They then closed the cupboard door.

Amelia whispered, "I am going to call for some back up, I am not happy for these people to be kept free from custody any longer" she then cast a wordless spell before they went back into the living room. It wasn't long before sirens could be heard outside and blue flashing lights filled the neighbourhood and a knock at the door. Dumbledore opened the door and lead the five officers into the living room.

"Mr Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for suspicion of severe abuse and neglect to a child under your care, you do not need to say anything but anything you say may be used in court" said a chunky built up male officer with a police hat on and illuminous vest. He and his colleague quickly manipulated the fat man onto his knees and his hands cuffed behind his back. Vernon started to resist but the officers threatened to cuff his feet together, so he knelt there in silence. A female officer then spoke.

"Mrs Petunia Dursley you are under arrest for suspicion of knowledge and partaking in the severe abuse and neglect of a child in your care, you do not need to say anything but anything you do say may be used in court" Petunia didn't resist and let hr hands be cuffed behind her back.

"What will happen to Dudley?"

"Don't you worry Mrs Dursley, your son will be dealt with and you will be given more information in your holding cell"

"You will now be escorted into separate vehicles" explained the male officer. As the police escorted the two out of the house in front of all the nosy neighbours and into two police cars and were driven away sirens ablaze leaving Harry, Gareth, Dumbledore, Snape and Bones watching from a distance glad that this part was now over.


	21. Chapter 21 - One more friend

Chapter 21 - One More Friend

The police officers left in the police cars leaving the magical beings in the now abandoned house. Not wanting to hang around they walked out of the house and back up the street. All the neighbours were staring at the strangers, some in anger thought they had framed the Dursleys. Harry who knew most of the neighbours walked quickly and quietly not wanting to make a scene. They then returned to Mrs Figs house and used the floo network to get back to Hogwarts.

"Would you all like to take a seat, there are a few things I would like to discuss before departing this afternoon" Everyone took a seat and looked up at the lady "Gentlemen, after reviewing the evidence today we have a very strong case against the Dursleys. There aren't many magical cases of this magnitude so a court hearing with the full Wizanganmot will need to be organised. There we will be reviewing the evidence before asking the defendants to speak if they wish. We will need to hear from you Harry is that okay?"

"yes Mrs, Thank you Mrs"

"There is no need to thanks, what they did to you is wrong. While we are on this matter a new guardian must step in to take over the protection of Mr Potter. Healer Richards, you have enquired into this and we will need a full statement and analysis of your living arrangements before the hearing. I think it would be wise for Harry to spend some time with you and your partner over the next couple of days, so he is used to the prospect."

"That can be arranged, Healer Richards and your partner may use the room of requirement to stay with Harry for the next two days, Harry will still go to class but will return to the room of requirement afterwards" said Dumbledore

"That would be brilliant headmaster, thank you"

"Right that seems to be organised, while you are at Hogwarts the analysis can be carried out on your property, if everyone could write a statement by Thursday afternoon, we will be able to proceed with the trial on Friday. Does anyone have any questions?"

"No, thank you Amelia for everything you have done today" replied Dumbledore

"No problem, I think the sooner this is all over the better it will be for Harry" replied Amelia. "Now I need to get back to the office to compose a document to report this. Don't worry Harry everyone working on this case will be under the wizards oath, there is no way that anyone from the media or anything can get ahold of this" she continued as she stood up to use the floo network.

Once Amelia had left Gareth was adressed by Dumbledore. "Gareth would you like to take Harry back to the room of requirement. You can floo home from there too. I will notify you of the proceedings as I get knowledge."

"Thank you Headmaster, and Severus for helping with this, I cannot express my relief that the house visit is over" Harry nodded his thanks, he had yet to say a word since he had seen his Uncle, Gareth hoped that he wasn't pressing the eelings all down, he neededd to talk with Harry about what happened as soon as possible.

It wasn't long before Harry and Gareth were back in their room, Harry sat on his usual chair with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He stared into space as if he couldn't see what was reality. Harry was numb, he couldn't feel anymore, not physically, not mentally but all he wanted to do was to go and hide and never come out, he was such a burden on the world. The whole situation kept flashing across his eyes, the sounds of the police cars, his uncle approaching him and taking him away from Gareth.

Gareth sat opposite the boy and looked him up and down. Harry looked lost, like he didn't know what to do with himself. Carefully and gently he started to speak "Do you want to talk about today?" the raven haired boy didn't reply. "Harry, its okay to be frightened and unsure but you cant push everything down all the time, you need to talk to me" Harry looked up at Gareth the spark inside the emerald eyes he had seen the previous day diminished, finally Harry replied

"I just want the images and sounds to stop" he muttered, barely audiable but Gareth heard every word. "It all keeps replaying over and over."

"i Know Harry and that's okay, you've just got to focus on the present. How about we get some paints out and do some painting?" Harry nodded. "Gareth took out some paints that had appeared over the other side of the room and covered the table with old newspaper. They then took out some canvas that was on some isles. There were a range of different colours and paint brushes on the table. Gareth watched as Harry carefully picked up a pencil and started to sketch.

It wasn't long until big splodges of paint were being splattered on the canvas, it didn't make any sense to Gareth but it doid to Harry. Gareth watched the raven-haired boy finally merge the colours into a a rounded circle around a long white thing that was dripping. Soon there was a black frame around it and finally Gareth knew what it was.

"What does the lantern mean Harry?"

It was as if someone had let the gates open because Harry replied, "The wooden crate around the light is stopping some of the light shining through, and the more framework there is the less the light can shine and the more it reflects in on itself. If someone drops it, the wood could catch fire and everything explodes."

"How close is the lantern to dropping and exploding?"

"Quite close today, but the person making sure it doesn't fall is there making sure that no one or nothing knocks it over"

"That's good Harry. Shall we pack it up for today, have some food and have an early night?" Harry nodded yawning. "we will be eating here" Harry nodded again as he cleaned up the paintbrushes. A house elf popped into the room carrying their food on plates. The elf presented the food, bowed and left. The two sat down at the table and started to eat. Harry pushed his food around his plate. "I know today has been hard Harry, but you need to eat at least half, here take your potion and hopefully that will help"

Harry took his potion and before long ate what he could. It was sufficient for Gareth to let him leave the table. Harry then took out the homework that had been given to him earlier before he had left the headmasters office. Gareth observed as Harry ruffled his own hair in frustration before seeing the young boy scratching at his arm to concentrate. Gareth soon joined Harry on the table he was working on.

"You know that they aren't due until next week?"

"I know, I just cant sit and do nothing"

"I understand" replied Gareth as he took out some parchment and started to write a statement for the trial on Friday. Few hours past before they spoke again, Harry had finished his two essays and put them back in his bag. He then went into the shower.

In the shower his stripped of everything and put the water on hot, he then sat in the bath the shower was connected to and curled into a ball. The heat of the water stung the still painful welts on his back and cuts on his arm. It helped, Harry did not know what it was that did it but for the first time that day since they had come back from his Uncles house that he wasn't experiencing memories. It was nice and somewhat peaceful.

"Harry, are you alright in there?" came Gareth's voice after some time had passed.

"Yeah, just finishing" harry replied, slightly panicking, he had not been careful enough. He quickly turned off the water and dried off before putting on a long sleeved top and some old pyjama bottoms before going out of the bathroom. "Sorry Gareth. I didn't realise I was taking so long"

"It's okay Harry, you know if you want to talk about today anytime I'm here." Harry nodded and made his way into his room and into bed after drinking some warm milk. The small boy was soon asleep, Gareth sighed, he had been through so much for a twelve year old, and no one could ever imagine what had happened. Gareth was glad that he put some dreamless sleep potion into Harry's milk, at least for tonight he would have a good, undisturbed sleep. Though tomorrow was bound to bring some difficulties, his fiancé was coming to Hogwarts for dinnertime to help with the statement and meet harry for teatime.

The following morning was a rather quiet affair with Harry being rather grouchy because of the dreamless sleep, but didn't want to admit it. The pair ate in silence before a quick hug goodbye as the bell went to signal 10 minutes before first class. Gareth smiled sadly as harry left the room to go to classes.

Ron and Hermione were very glad to see Harry and spent most of Charms telling Harry what had happened in the common room last night. Apparently Fred and George Weasley had charmed some paper aeroplanes to follow Percy around the common room and poke him in the head every time he snapped at someone to be quiet. All three had to stifle their laughter when retelling the story. Harry felt normal, though flashes of memories disturbed him now and again. Luckily everyone was so busy no one seemed to notice Harry going off into a daze and coming back to realisation with a rather haunted expression on his face. At lunch, Oliver Wood who asked him if he was able to play the match on Saturday hunted down Harry. Harry obviously said yes-leaving Mr Wood with a spring in his step.

After lessons were finished for the day Harry explained that, he would be staying with Gareth until the weekend both of his friends looked at him concerned but didn't ask any questions. Harry went back up to the room of requirement and was surprised for a minute that there was a beautiful young, blonde haired woman sitting by Gareth on the sofa but then he remembered Gareth was going to introduce him to his fiancé.

"Hey Harry, How was school?" asked Gareth

It was alright thanks, how was your day? And It is a pleasure to meet you Miss"

"There's no need to call me Miss Harry, you can call me Danielle or Dani"

"Our day was fine Harry, come on in and we can finish off your painting" Harry nodded and gave them both a small smile before going to get changed into some of his clothes which were far too big for him. By the time, Harry had returned from his room the paints were out again and both Gareth and Dani were getting set up. Harry took some of the paint and carefully mixed the paints to the right colours before adding detail to his canvas.

"Whats your favourite subject Harry?" asked Dani

"Umm, I like them all, potions I think but everything is so interesting here"

"My favourite was transfiguration. Has your professor turned herself into a cat yet?"

"Yeah she did it once last year."

While Harry was painting all three of them had a conversation about school and painting and stuff they liked to do. Harry soon realised that Dani was very friendly and nice, like Gareth she accepted him for who he was and didn't ask or react when Harry rolled his sleeves up when paint was going everywhere showing them his scars. Gareth smiled at Harry knowing that the young boy in front of him did not have any confidence in him to do that when they first met. After they had finished Dani was asked to go back to their house for an hour to do a few things and so Gareth could talk to Harry. The pair sat where they usually sat and Gareth started the conversation.

"The images are still happening?"

Harry nodded "They just come suddenly and there's nothing I can do to stop them, I then cant focus in class or anything. Its frustrating."

"I know it is, do you want to share with me what happens in the images?" Harry shook his head, he didn't want Gareth to not like him anymore and see that he really was a freak and everything that had happened was in fact all his fault. Gareth seemed to know what he was thinking as usually "None of what has happened is your fault Harry, I will remind you of that every time we meet if you need to. What did you think of Dani?"

"She's nice"

"She is my fiancé and once we have all the documents signed and the trial on Friday over you can come home for Christmas"

"Thank you"

"Do you want to prepare what you need to say on Friday?" Harry shook his head, the less he had to think about it the less images will happen. "Ok, come on lets have food and we can have a game of exploding snap before bed" Harry smiled and sat down on the table as Dani returned. All three enjoyed their meal; Harry obviously tried his best with the help of the potion but still could not finish it all. Afterwards the game of exploding snap was fun and all three thoroughly enjoyed it. Gareth was so glad a smile had etched itself maybe only temporarily on Harrys face but it was there. Knowing that he had made a difference to Harry's life made Gareth happy, after Friday hopefully things will become a little better and he could finally have a family.


	22. Chapter 22 - Sharing Secrets

Chapter 22 – Sharing Secrets

Friday came quicker than anyone had expected, especially for Harry who had awoken from a nightmare in the middle of the night, was just about to go into the bathroom to cut when Gareth caught him mid panic, and helped him calm down by holding him to his chest on the sofa and feeding calming magic into him. Both had fallen asleep and that is where Dani found them in the morning.

Harry jumped up from his position waking Gareth. "I am so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Harry, it's okay. It's what we are here for," replied Gareth sleepily. "Come on lets got some breakfast down you before we have to go to the Ministry. All three ate in silence, well two of them ate, Harry didn't eat a mouthful, his stomach felt like a million bees were buzzing and stinging inside. Gareth made sure Harry took his nutrient potion before getting changed into formal robes and Harry into his school robes to go to the Ministry.

The three of them left the room of requirement just after the bell for first lesson commencing was rang so that they didn't bump into anyone important. At the gargoyle Gareth said the password and all three went up the stairs up to the headmaster's office. When the door opened there were two witches and two wizards sitting around Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah Harry my boy, good to see you again" said Dumbledore enthusiastically. "Take a seat and Amelia will tell you what will happen today." The three who had just entered the room sat with the others on the spare seats assigned to them.

"Mr Potter, commencing at 10.00 a trial will start prosecuting your Aunt, Uncle and cousin. A wizards oath will be undertaken so all personal in the room will be under oath to keep all that is said secret. You have provided evidence in a form of a memory and we will need to ask you a few questions about your time at the household. Your relatives will then be questioned and given a chance to defend themselves. Lunch will then be provided for you while the wizengamot make a decision. After lunch the decision will be read and the fallout undertaken. Then an analysis of Healer Richards situation will be analysed and if all is well, papers will be signed for Healer Richards and Healer Pearson to become your guardians. Does anyone have any questions?" No one said anything. "Also Mr Potter because Professor Dumbledore is in the Wizengamot a different representative of the school must be present. Your head of house, Professor McGonagall is stepping in." Harry nodded once again before all 6 people crowded around the fireplace.

Floo powder was thrown into the fireplace and Amelia Bones stepped in and said "Office 39 Ministry of Magic" she then started spinning fast and then disappeared. Severus was next, followed by McGonagall. Gareth stepped into the fireplace and took Harry with him, soon they were both spinning very fast, harry closed his eyes as to not get too dizzy soon they were slowing down and were able to step out safely. A warmth surrounded them as all the soot was being cleaned by a cleaning spell automatically at this end of the network.

The office they had just around them had many book shelves filled with files instead of books, the desk in the middle of the room had spare parchment, quills and many different documents and notes read for the days work. A window lightened the room as London could be seen out of it, the muggles beneath going about their day. Harry looked up and saw a candle chandelier and violet coloured paper planes that seemed to be waiting for someone to open them.

Once Dani and Dumbledore were through and cleaned they made their way to the atrium and into some seat in the front row. It was a circular marble room with three seats placed in the middle of the room with places where wrists and ankles could be strapped to the chair. Opposite them stood a stand and seats either side which looked like that was where the jury were going to sit. Gareth sat next to Harry with Severus the other side, Dani sat next to Gareth and McGonagall sat the other side of Snape. Harry was starting to get nervous now as wizards and witches filled the rows opposite them by the stand in the same robes, with a silver W on them. Then the minister of Magic came into the room and sat the other side of the stand followed by Amelia who sat next to him.

The doors were then closed and the security trolls that Harry had just noticed locked the doors with their own spell. Mrs Bones then stood and greeted the people in the same robes, one of which was Dumbledore before saying. "Good Morning Witches and Wizards, the Wizengamot meeting has now commenced. Before the trial of today commences a wizard, oath must be said to ensure privacy and security for this delicate matter"

Everyone stood up and in unison they echoed Amelia "I swear on my magic that from the moment the doors of this Atrium were closed all proceedings and measures will be confidential and shall continue to be so unless given specific permission, so mote it be" they then sat as a silver and gold spark surrounded the whole room before disappearing.

"We have met today to discuss and explore the claims that Harry James Potter was abused and neglected serverely by those in a position of responibility. The evidence will firstly be displayed, followed by a hearing with each of the offenders. Once all had been discussed, a decision must be made. The final decision always lies with the minister of Magic and will henceforth have overriding power." Amelia looked around her wizengamot before continuing. "Please observe, a memory from Harry James Potter himself. During this memory Mr Potter is merely seven years old" And as if Harrys memory was displaying on a giant television on the floor of the room it began.

A jet black haired little boy stumbled in through a conservatory carrying some tools, his shoes were muddy and he looked as if he was trying to minimise the mud in the house, he sat on a chair and carefully removed his muddy shoes with his muddy hands and burnt red arms. A loud bang from behind the young boy started him as he rushed to clean up the mud and start the food all at the same time. But it was too late a fat man that looked like a walrus with a bushy moustache came through to the kitchen took a glance at the mess and went towards the boy stomping, his arm outstretched.

"BOY! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE? MADE A MESS EH? AND ALL THAT HARD WORK YOUR AUNT DID RUINED AND SPOILT BY A FUCKING BRAT!" yelled the mad grabbing the raven haired boy by the scruff of the neck and threw him against the wall holding him by his neck, feet dangling. He let the boy go and continually hit and kicked the boy ripping his t-shirt, so it fell off and so that he could not get up while he undid his belt.

"Please Sir NO! NOT THAT, I promise I'll be good, promise" begged the little boy on his knees looking up at the big man. No sympathy was shown in the man's eyes, only a smile grew across his face as he lifted the belt above his head. "YOU" he cried as he put as much power behind the swing and whip of the belt onto the boys back cutting the boys already bruised skin, bruising almost instantly. "DESERVE" the second swing narrowly missed the boys head cutting and bruising him on the neck "THIS" the third near the bottom of his back "FREAK" and again hitting him, now with no words just whip after whip, until the small boy stopped crying and just sat there curled up.

The fat man got tired so he put the belt back on and threw the boy his ripped tshirt before leaveing the kitchen. The small boy almost instantly got up showing some horrendous injuries but didn't show any pain, he only cleaned the fresh blood up with a mop, put the remains of his tshirt back on and started with food, setting up only three plates. Once finished the small boy cleaned up and stacked three plates with food before being thrown in the cupboard under the stairs by the fat man and locked in.

The floor then went back to its original colour with the chairs ready for the next stage or the proceedings. Gareth looked to his side to see tears running down Harrys face, he was being awfully quiet with them and wished he had tapped him or buried his head in his shoulder but it was obvious Harry was trying to be grown up.

"You know its okay to be upset about all of this" Gareth whispered.

"I know, I just don't want the whole of my life to be considered weak by my Uncle and the whole of the world. I just want this over so I can forget about it. I don't have to go back there right?"

"No, your relatives are coming here, you will only need to see them today and that's it"

"Thanks" harry replied as Amelia Bones finally stood up in the quiet whimpering and a few tears from some of the officials.

"Evidence one is complete, now we will hear each in turn from person who was responsible for the care of Harry. Albus Dumbledore please step up to the stand. "Dumbledore made his way to the stand that had now appeared in the middle of the room and started to speak.

"Good morning everyone. There is some information I must announce about the circumstances of Harry's predicament. Twelve years ago when Voldemort was in power James and Lily Potter came to me for help, help to conceal their whereabouts to the dark lord. This needed a trusted individual for it to be able to work, the charm I placed on them was the filius charm where only the secret keeper could know the whereabouts of the individuals hidden. Unfortunately, that person let them down and so James and Lily Potter were killed. With the knowledge that the trusted person had let Harry's parents down I thought the best place to put him was with Lily Potters sister Petunia Dursley. Petunia Dursley cared for her son and though having a resilience against magic when Lily was admitted to the school, I assumed she would have matured enough to care for Harry like her own. Unfortunately I was wrong and because I was so confident in my assignment, I did not check on the boy. I enlisted the help of a squib Mrs Figg to keep an eye on the boy and to let me know if anything was wrong. Mrs Figg told me Harry was a lonely boy but never had any injuries on his body, nor did she ever hear Mr or Mrs Dursly verbally attacking him. When harry started Hogwarts he was malnourished and was picky with his food, I though this was a phase and did nothing about it. I only realised the seriousness of the situation recently. Harry my boy I sincerely apologise for what I have done"

Harry nodded, as Amelia Bones stood up to ask some questions. "Professor Dumbledore, If you had knowledge of who the secret keeper was, what happened to all of the others to look after Harry? It was specified in James and Lily's will that if anything Happened to them that they would have liked Remus Lupin or Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew to look after Harry, unfortunately Sirius is in Azkaban but we do have Remus here"

"Remus Lupin is a werewolf and as we all know it would be inappropriate for him to have responsibility for the boy"

"What about Peter Pettigrew?"

"He couldn't be trusted, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters" a groan came from one of the top stands. Harry turned around and saw a ill looking young man with a raged sandy suit on looking as if he had just lost a child.

"Remus would you like to say something?" The sandy haired man came to stand in the centre with Dumbledore.

"Albus, it doesn't make any sense, Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper, what happened while I was with the pack, under your orders?"

"Sirius, begged me to change the secret keeper thinking that Peter would be the less obvious choice."

"And so shortly after Peter spat it all out to the dark lord and here we are today. Is Sirius even a criminal then? How don't we know he isn't innocent? What if you have the wrong man? I shall be filing in a document to see the memory of Sirius Blacks trial." Replied Remus hotly. Everyone was silent for a while before the Minister for Magic stood up to stand by Amelia and softly muttered.

"There was no trial"


End file.
